


A Hero's Work

by AelinSardothian



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics)
Genre: (mentioned) - Freeform, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, And Slade is always horny for Dick Grayson, And explosives, Black Mask is a dirty fucker, Bondage, Bondage and Discipline, Cock Rings, Daddy Kink, Definitely threesome, Dick is drunk on sleep deprivation, Dildos, Drugs, Dubious Consent, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Explicit Sexual Content, Gags, Guns, Human Trafficking, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Jason's gone Pit-mad, M/M, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Orgasm Denial, Possible Threesome, Praise Kink, Psychological Torture, Puppy Play, Rough Sex, Sex Toys, Sleep Deprivation, Spitroasting, Threesome - M/M/M, Underage Sex, just a little, oh my!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-03
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-01-22 10:44:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 36,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21300767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AelinSardothian/pseuds/AelinSardothian
Summary: Nightwing just brought down an ambitious gang--a front for Black Mask's operations.  And while the threat of Roman Sionis reclaiming power in Gotham hangs in the back of Dick's mind, there isn't much he can do when he can barely stand long enough to fire his grappling.  Fortunately, a certain assassin finds him and takes him in.  But after the haze of a day in the bed of Deathstroke the Terminator, things might not be looking so sweet.
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Jason Todd, Dick Grayson/Jason Todd/Slade Wilson, Dick Grayson/Slade Wilson
Comments: 65
Kudos: 601





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is my first fic in a while. Recently I've gotten sucked into the Batfamily and have now tried my hand at a delicious hurt/comfort fic that might just turn into a really convoluted story with lots of sex. And possibly a daddy kink. This whole fic was written on total impulse and may or may not go somewhere. But there will definitely be a second chapter with our favorite assassin plowing his little bird into the mattress. And the tags are totally liable to change

Sleep hadn’t crossed his mind in days.

Staring at his comm unit, his eyes burned, blood throbbing through his head. Bruce was somewhere in the south of Gotham, rounding up the last of the members from the newest upstart mafia that had dared to settle in his territory. It left a bitter taste in his mouth, that he had had to call in the Bat for help on this. He would have called Jason, but Hood had been out of country on an undercover mission for some time, and Tim was laid up with a broken tibia.

So, he’d had to resort to Batman. 

Dick couldn’t remember what their last fight had been about, but it hadn’t been pretty. It’d ended with Dick storming out of the Batcave, wishing he’d never set foot in Wayne Manor. But this last operation—Nightwing couldn’t handle it himself. Not after he’d nearly gotten himself killed interfering on a gun shipment raid that had gone horribly wrong. Since that night, he’d gotten maybe a grand total of three hours of sleep over the past five days trying to wrap up this case.

And now it left him with a throbbing head and blurred eyes and the bitter taste of Bruce’s smugness on his tongue.

When the rooftop he was perched on swayed beneath him as he watched the lights of the police cars below, taking in the thugs he’d hogtied for them, Dick thought it best to find the closest safehouse. Though the problem with that was the closest one, not even his, was three miles away. As soon as he took an unsteady step towards the roof’s edge, he knew he might not make it safely.

Especially not after the more brutal than usual fight he’d had with the men now being perp walked past the news media that had arrived ten minutes ago. This particular gang had gained some questionable notoriety among the press during their rapid rise to power. It led Dick to suspect some behind the scenes involvement. Possibly of the Black Mask persuasion.

Jason was not going to be happy about that particular suspicion.

He needed to call Jason as soon as possible in order to set up counter strikes with Hood’s best nemesis.

His body at the moment had other plans. Groaning, he leaned against the roof access stairwell of the old industrial building he’d staked himself on. Dick scrubbed a rough hand down his face, scraping over his domino. He could barely see through it, could barely see anything and if he was going to make the trek to a safehouse, he’d need to see.

It was nearly two in the morning, the city as close to quiet as it got, so Dick ripped off the domino, hissing at the sting of pulled skin. Maybe if he closed his eyes for a few minutes, he’d be able to make it. But no; the second he closed his eyes, sleep tugged dangerously at him. He’d collapse right here on this roof.

Sighing, he tucked his domino away and grabbed his grapple. At best, his footing was shoddy on the roof’s edge, but he aimed as well as he could, and took off. A few times, he nearly plummeted to the streets, barely catching himself but he managed to make it a mile and a half before he had to pause, panting, on another rooftop.

Bent double, his hands grasped around his knees, he blinked desperately, trying to clear the blur.

“It’s unwise to swing around Gotham with a bare face, little bird. Someone might see you.”

The deep rumble of a voice could have been a hallucination—a few of the buildings had been laughing at him for the past few hours—but the warmth that manifested beside him was all real.

“Slade?” he groaned, “How long have you been tracking me?”

“I was going to ask you the same question, seeing as you’re on the roof of my safehouse,” Slade replied, voice easy.

Dick, half-conscious, blinked again, struggling to focus on the two Slade’s prowling around him. Tingles sparked up his spine as he tried to stumble back. “What?” he rasped, barely catching himself as his own feet betrayed him.

The two Slades stopped just a foot before him, scowling. “Did you hit you head or something, kid?” A large, gloved hand waved itself in front of his face. “Or did you have a run-in with some unfortunate narcotics?”

Dick, amazingly, managed to shake his head, though it made a headache flare to dull life behind his eyes. “’m fine. Go away, Slade. Not in the mood.”

Where was Slade’s helmet?

“I can’t very well leave a naked little bird alone in big bad Gotham when he can barely stand,” Slade rumbled, closing the space between them. Trying to compensate, Dick took a step back, only to miss. Knee buckling. Before Dick could make his unfortunate impact with the ground, Slade’s thick, well-muscled arm caught his waist.

“Slade,” Dick warned, barely able to clear his vision long enough to meet the assassin’s eye. The entire line of Dick’s body was pressed flush against Slade’s unforgiving armor—but Dick knew very well what laid underneath. And it was very dangerous. In more ways than one.

“Little bird,” Slade returned. “I think I’ll be taking you. Just for tonight.” His single eye glittered. “Unless you’d like to stay longer.”

Dick pushed lightly as his chest, but the iron around his waist wasn’t letting him go, and he was in no shape to take on Deathstroke. “Slade,” Dick whined.

“Come on, kid. You know nothing will happen if you don’t want it to, but we need to treat—whatever is making the Boy Wonder lose his footing.” With a finality that made Dick’s stomach flutter, he was hoisted over Slade’s shoulder without preamble.

A chuckle slipped past Dick’s lips as he swung from the assassin’s shoulder, barely paying attention to the walls darkening around him. The firm grip on his ass didn’t help anything as his headache throbbed. He knew this probably wasn’t the best idea, but the times in the past he’d encountered the Terminator, nothing—_bad _had befallen him. It was more the opposite of bad.

A door clicked shut quietly, startling him back to the present. Around him, a very high-end condo rose up, drapes heavy and thick on every single window. He was flopped onto a deep sofa that smelled of… _Slade._ But that thought wasn’t allowed to come to fruition when sharp pain needled his side. Dick touched a hand against the source, pressing to test the pain and it flared cruelly.

“Ow,” he croaked, palm smeared with red.

“That’s a nasty wound, kid,” Slade said, crouching beside the couch to examine the apparent knife wound in his side. That probably wasn’t helping his state of awareness. Blood loss never did. Somehow, the older man had already retrieved a med kit, laid on the coffee table behind him. “Your suit is going to have to come off.”

“Your suit has to come off,” Dick slurred but didn’t protest. The suit was too tight against his skin anyway. Laid out on his back wasn’t the best position from which to remove his skin tight suit, but that didn’t stop him from trying. Slade’s low chuckle shivered through his bones and then his hands were all over him, finding where Dick had started his hidden zipper. Dick’s breath was labored as Slade managed to peel his suit off his arms, down his chest to settle around his waist.

Slade’s callused fingers framed the wound in his side. When had Slade removed his own gloves?

“You’ll live,” he deemed, reaching behind him for antiseptic and bandages.

“Great,” he muttered, tossing an arm over his eyes. Something in the back of his mind wouldn’t let him relax though. Dick barely registered the sting of the antiseptic. What was he forgetting? Grabbing his comm unit, he brought it to his face, only to have it snatched away, tossed into some dark corner of the even darker room. Dick didn’t know how Slade could see what he was doing. “Hey!”

“I don’t need you giving away the location of my safehouse,” Slade said plainly, working on taping down the bandage against Dick’s wound, just above his hip.

“I aldedy—already know where your safehouse is,” he garbled, blinking some haze from his eyes. “That piece of tech is exce—excemsive; you can’t just throw it.”

“I’m sure it’s seen worse,” Slade replied, taping down the final piece. “And I want _you _to know where my safehouse is, that doesn’t mean I want the Bat knowing.”

Heat gathered in Dick’s cheeks before he could help it. Even though he’d turned his blurry gaze to the ceiling, it didn’t stop strong fingers grazing over his cheekbone.

“That’s a pretty blush, little bird. I wonder how far down I can get it.”

Slade’s low comment was no help with his reddened face, so he just turned towards the back of the couch. “Didn’t you want to figus—figshur—fig—” Dick couldn’t even finish with the weight of his bones pulling him down, pressing his headache tighter.

“Figure out what’s making you act like you had a run in with Ivy?” Slade finished for him, which only made Dick huff in annoyance, hand drifting for his newly bandaged wound only to encounter Slade’s large palm. Ready and waiting to snatch his hand up. “Do you remember if you sustained a head injury?”

Dick was very aware of Slade drawing his hand towards his mouth, breath warm over his fingers. A shiver crawled from his palm through his chest, all the way down his spine. 

“If I did, wouldn’t I not remember?” Dick teased, refusing to look as Slade’s lips drifted gently over his uncovered wrist. 

“Funny,” Slade murmured, “So, not a head injury. Your pupils looked fine as well,” he mused, almost to himself, even as Dick felt the touch of teeth against his inner arm. “When was the last time you slept, pretty bird?”

Dick turned, mouth parted to respond just as Slade cut him off. “_More _than four hours.”

“I don’t know,” he sighed, eyes trained on the trail Slade’s mouth was tracking up his bicep, almost touching his shoulder. “Maybe…four. Days ago.”

“Now I know why you’re so loose,” Slade growled against his skin, already mouthing at the junction of his shoulder. It was too easy to just let Slade’s teeth nip at his skin, no doubt leaving rosy bruises in their wake. Dick had to curl his hand in Slade’s hair, longer than his usual buzz cut. Working his way down his pec, Slade took his sweet time, a giant hand sliding around Dick’s nape. A possessive vice that held him in place, arching him up into Slade’s mouth.

Dick groaned, eyes fluttering shut as the heat of Slade’s tongue overtook his nipple. The hand that wasn’t cupping his neck was grazing delicately over his ribs. A sharp flash of pain had Dick jerking, eyes cracking open, his moan strangled. Slade’s tongue released his nipple, only for a moment.

“Cracked ribs too,” Slade chided, wet lips brushing up to the corner of Dick’s jaw. Shuddering was a bone-deep reaction, Slade’s mouth so close to his ear. “What am I going to do with you, pretty bird.” It sounded more of a threat than a question, a threat that had sparks tingling down his skin.

Slade’s mouth drifted to the corner of his, dropping a gentle kiss to his parted lips. Sweat beaded along his forehead as he watched Slade through lidded eyes, breath hitched and uneven from the sudden jolt to his ribs. When had he cracked his ribs? Maybe it was one of his rough landings on the way over here.

“I’ll be right back.” But before Slade moved to leave, he planted a firm, all-consuming kiss on Dick’s parted mouth. He moaned, arching into Slade’s possessive mouth, sinking into the harsh grip on the back of his neck.

Dick probably wouldn’t admit this fully rested or without Slade’s tongue down his throat, but—he _loved_ the possession. Loved having his control ripped away from him by Slade’s domineering. It made him feel safe. Not that the manor or Bruce or Alfred never made him feel safe, though now all those things were tinged with bitterness thanks to his and Bruce’s latest argument. With Slade, it was just—different. With Slade, he didn’t have to be the golden boy or Boy Wonder. With Slade, there was no back and forth as they wrestled for control of a mission or a team. He could just be Dick, just as Slade took him apart piece by piece without judgement and wrecked him.

Dick probably wouldn’t admit this fully rested or without Slade’s tongue down his throat, but—Dick _loved _getting fucked stupid.

Fucked so hard and long and _deep_ he couldn’t even think straight. It was honestly a relief to give up control, if only for a few hours.

As soon as Slade pulled away, he hated the cold that took its place, panting harder for entirely different reasons. But Dick let him leave all the same, running his tongue over his lips to taste the reminiscent Slade and watch the assassin stride into the kitchen. Eyelids heavy, once Slade was gone from easy view, Dick let them slide closed, hand drifting to the warm, throbbing nipple Slade had been teasing.

If his bones weren’t so heavy, Dick would have let Slade jump them.

He heard some clinking in the kitchen, then soft footfalls coming back towards him, then passing him entirely. There was no real focus left in him to follow the sound across the apartment. His breathing evened out, mind drifting with static for a little while, but not fully letting go. There was something—

There it was again, that tickling in the back of his mind. He’d forgotten something. He’d remembered it only a few minutes ago. What was it?

_Jason_.

He needed to send a message to Jason. If Dick’s suspicions about Black Mask’s involvement were correct, then Mask was not going to be happy about having his front gang dismantled and imprisoned. And…Bruce. He grimaced, he still had to contact Bruce. The notion left his stomach roiling.

As soon as Dick moved to sit up though, a rock-hard hand pinned him on the shoulder.

“I leave for five minutes, and you’re all tense again,” Slade mused, setting down a glass of water, next to a cup of pills and an ice pack.

Dick shoved at the immovable hand. “Slade,” his voice was more exhausted than he’d meant for it to sound. “I have to go.”

There were a dozen moves Dick knew that could easily release him from Slade’s grip, but his body wouldn’t let him shift to even start them.

“I don’t believe you do.” The shadows of Slade’s condo cut the assassin’s jaw in a sharp line, crystallizing his single storm grey eye. “From what I saw on that roof, you’d be a streak on the pavement before you got even a block away."

Dick’s fingers closed around Slade’s thick wrist. Honestly, part of the attraction was the absolutely _stupid _size difference between them—Dick’s fingers couldn’t even completely circle the man’s wrist. “I need to get to Batman—”

“Running back to Daddy won’t solve the stab wound or sleep deprivation, kid. You’re not leaving.” A solid, implacable command. Of course, Dick didn’t give two shits.

When Slade’s hand withdrew, Dick moved, making a break for the comm across the room. But he was caught pathetically fast, pinned face down on the carpeted floor, the assassin layered against his back. Stab wound screaming.

“You can barely beat me on a good day,” he murmured against his ear. A shiver greeted the action. “Let me take care of you, pretty bird.” Dick was already panting again from the short burst of exertion, the burning in his side and ribs renewed.

Maybe Jason and Bruce could wait till tomorrow morning. Bruce was probably still wrapping up his end and wouldn’t care where he was for at least a few days. Jason was still on mission, undercover. They could wait. The dizziness behind his eyes agreed, so, he let himself go slack beneath Slade’s considerable weight. God, he’d caved so easily.

In reward, Slade leaned down to whisper salaciously, _“There’s_ my good boy.” Dick whimpered, fists clenching in the plush carpeting. “Now, let me take care of you.”

A short nod from Dick had Slade hauling him off the floor and bridal carrying him to the sparse, open bedroom across the apartment. But then they bypassed the bed, moving to the bathroom, where Dick slowly registered the sound of running water, head lulling against Slade’s armored chest.

The assassin had removed his katanas and other weaponry already, probably while Dick had been zoning out.

Slade set him on wobbly knees in front of the sandy tiled shower, already steaming. Fuck, he barely even came up to the man’s chin. Slade let Dick grip his shoulders for balance as he crouched to remove Dick’s boots and peel the rest of his suit off. Dick could barely keep his eyes open through the whole ordeal. But when his suit was discarded on the ground, Slade rose, wrapping a heavily muscled arm around his waist and lifting Dick into the shower like he weighed nothing more than a feather.

“The bandage,” Dick murmured, forehead pressed uselessly against Slade’s chest, eyes blissfully shut as the warm water hit his back.

“Is waterproof, little bird,” Slade reassured, hands already soapy and sliding over Dick’s sweat-sticky body. Dick contented himself in listening to Slade’s steady heartbeat as the man himself washed away the excess blood and grime, careful of the sensitive, cracked ribs. Slinging his arms around Slade shoulders, Dick rested his eyes—and possibly fell asleep for a few moments because suddenly Slade was flipping the shower off and toweling droplets of water off Dick’s hypersensitive skin.

Dick moaned quietly, a little discomfort, a little pleasure as Slade grazed further south. Gentle but thorough. Then he was being scooped up again, carted back to the bedroom. Depositing Dick on the bed, Slade quickly retrieved the ice pack, water, and meds from the living room. Damp hair curling around his forehead, Dick hissed as the ice pack hit his skin, covering his ribs, but Slade made up for it with a startling, smoldering kiss. Fingers tangled in his hair, a comforting weight as Slade’s hand pressed the pack against his ribs.

With a parting lick of his lips, Slade drew back, grabbing Dick’s hand to lay it over the ice pack. “Stay,” he ordered, single eye holding Dick’s gaze without problem. He only nodded. And took the pills Slade offered him, seeing no point in resisting.

Once Dick had drained the glass, Slade carded thick fingers through Dick’s wild locks.

“Now,” Slade purred, still unabashedly naked in the dark room, and Dick could do nothing but give all his attention. “You’re going to sleep as long as you can, and then I’m going to fuck you so deep into this mattress you’ll have no choice but to relax.”

Dick’s mouth watered at the thought, and his cock had similar thoughts, tightening against the scant sheet covering his crotch.

“Understand?”

Frantically Dick nodded, pathetically pulling at Slade’s equally damp hair when Slade’s rough hand grazed over his sensitive half-hearted erection, pleased smirk ghosting the older man’s lips.

“You should get to sleep, pretty bird. Sooner we can take care of this,” Slade said, pumping Dick once, tearing out a tired whine. But Slade released him, only to retrieve a pair of his own boxers. They were comically large on Dick’s narrow hips, but they were enough as Dick slid beneath Slade’s surprisingly luxurious sheets. It felt nice all the way down in his gut when Slade slotted his fingers through Dick’s hair again, leaning down to tease his lips into a languid kiss.

Slowly parting his lips, Slade’s tongue swept into Dick’s mouth as his eyes fluttered shut, a heavy hand reaching up to clutch the older man’s shoulder. Dick’s head spun, making him glad he was laying down even as Slade pulled away, grey eye hazy.

“There’s my good boy,” Slade rumbled, thumb circling his cheekbone. “Now go to sleep.”

All of Dick’s reluctance drained away as Slade switched to the opposite side of the bed and slid beneath the covers with him. It seemed Slade still had work to do, as after he’d slipped into his own boxers, he grabbed a tablet from the bedside table and started flicking through it. Dick wormed his way over to line himself along Slade’s warm thigh. Something settled deep in the pit of Dick’s stomach as Slade’s hand settled along his cheek.

Slipping into unconsciousness was surprisingly easy beside the world-renowned assassin. Especially with the thought of what was to come when he woke, but all the same, he dropped like a stone into sleep, curled around Slade’s leg.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Slade fulfills his promise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here is the sexy fun times I promised. Make sure you read the tags. Enjoy!

When Dick cracked open his eyes, it was still dark, but he was warm and most of his pain had faded to dull aches. Scrubbing the sleep from his eyes, Dick rolled onto his back, stretching the tautness in his shoulders. The ceiling over him wasn’t familiar, but he wouldn’t have passed out so heavily in a compromised location. Maybe he’d broken into one of Jason’s safehouses again.

But no, upon second examination he did recognize that ceiling. And recognized the heavy scent woven into the sheets around him. Eyes still heavy, Dick smiled to himself. 

_Slade._

“Thought you’d never wake up, kid.” Slade meandered out from the bathroom, towel slung long over his hips, hair damp.

“Did you go somewhere?” Dick mumbled, arching his back against the bank of pillows.

“Just checking on a few things,” Slade replied, striding over to the edge of the bed, knee splitting the towel as he set it on the comforter.

“Do I need to be worried about those things?”

Slade shrugged, slicking back his hair.

Dick frowned. “Slade, what did you do—”

Slade cut him off with a sudden jerk of his ankle, dragging Dick down the bed, right between the cage of Slade’s bare, muscled arms. The sheets were completely askew, tangled around Dick’s hips. A sharp smirk split Slade’s lips. “That’s none of your business, pretty bird.”

“If it was illegal, it is my business.” Slade’s hand closed around his jaw, tilting up his chin, baring too much of his neck. Dick tried pulling away but Slade’s grip only tightened.

“What are you going to do about it?” Slade leaned down, nose mere inches from his. “I have the advantage.”

Heart pounding, Dick took a swing at him, only to have his wrist caught. Dick’s eyes could only widen before he was turned quickly onto his belly, arm wrenched up behind him. Slade’s considerable weight bore down on him through the sudden knee on the small of his back.

“Slade—" Dick started, feeling a familiar warmth pool in his gut. He tried pushing against the knee in his back, but Slade only pressed harder.

“Hush, pretty bird,” Slade chided, the nightstand drawer rattling as he shifted above Dick. “You and I still have some unfinished business.”

Light and warm, Slade was back and kissing his bare shoulder blades, the opposite of the firm, harsh grip in which he had Dick’s arm pinned. Cool fingers, _wet_ fingers slid over line of his thigh, bee-lining for the lose boxers barely clinging to Dick’s hips. He held back a startled sound when Slade practically ripped those lose boxers, his only protection, off.

Slade rumbled in satisfaction. “Still the finest ass in Gotham and Bludhaven,” Slade said, mouth returning to Dick’s tensed shoulders. “Relax.” Teeth against his skin pushed a shudder through his back, nipping at the junction of his shoulder. “Or do I need to make you?”

Suddenly, those wet fingers from before were on the curve of his ass, massaging the heavy muscle there.

Breathless, Dick sighed, “_Slade_.”

His lips were against Dick’s cheek, dropping a soft kiss. “Save my name for later. You’ll be hoarse by the time you’re done screaming it.”

Jaw slack, Dick shifted as much as he could beneath the solid block of muscle. “Big talk,” he teased, canting his hips back minutely.

Slade hummed, fingers slipping between his ass cheeks, finding his hole and circling. Waiting. The pop of a cap told him Slade still had the lube. Dick jumped when cold lube dribbled over his hole, massaged in with Slade’s already wet fingers. 

“Don’t worry, I’m good for it.” And without warning, Slade plunged a slick finger into him, plowing deep with a wet squelch. Dick’s eyes pinched closed, mouth falling open as he squirmed against the weight. An experimental pump, slow and drawn out as Dick clenched around the intrusion. The arch of his back moved on its own, adjusting to try and hit the spot he so desperately wanted.

In response, Slade suddenly twisted, ripping out a startled cry. “I’m going to make you relax, pretty bird. Starting with your tight little ass.”

Punctuating his words, without preamble Slade slid in another finger. Dick whined, hole protesting the invasion as he tried to shimmy away, but Slade’s free hand clenched around his hip, steadying him. “You’re all right, pretty bird. You’re all right,” Slade crooned.

Tension drained out of Dick’s shoulders, Slade’s words nipped into the skin of his nape. The half-hard cock between his own legs teased him, rippling with building heat. But thoughts of last night were slowly trickling back. The gang front. Black Mask was back in Gotham.

Jason. Jason had missed his scheduled check-in an few days ago.

“Slade,” Dick moaned, hips shifting restlessly as he forced open his eyes, “I—I need to go—”

Slade pushed forward, fingers and body both bearing down on him until the brief thoughts of Jason and Black Mask scattered. Speared on Slade’s knuckles, Dick could only shiver. The fingers buried inside him thrust languidly, stretching him out bit by bit. Slade bit lightly at his chin.

“No. You don’t,” he growled. A heavy length settled on the back of Dick’s thigh. When Slade rocked his hips, Dick knew exactly how hard the assassin was—long, thick cock cresting over his ass cheek. Slade must have dropped his towel, because it was nothing but skin to skin. “Don’t worry,” Slade leaned close, mouth right against his ear, “Daddy will take good care of you.”

It caught Dick up in a deep moan, shuddering when Slade fully withdrew his fingers from his ass before shoving back in. Dick’s breath stuttered, hands fisting in the sheets, digging his knees into the bed as he soaked in the delicious heat from Slade’s ripped chest and abdomen, pressed along his back. Sometimes it was easy to forget just how much more muscle Slade had. How the man was in an entirely different weight class than Dick, and even Jason or Bruce.

With Slade now sucking hickeys into his shoulder, Dick turned his face into the sheets, feeling the heat of his own strenuous breaths blasting in his face while Slade slowly pumped his fingers now in and out of him. Slid in another with a whine. Pushed more blood into his hardening cock. But the older man stopped, much to Dick’s dismay, to drag his tongue along Dick’s jaw, hot and slow before whispering, “I need to keep you stretched while I work, pretty bird. What do you think I should use?”

Dick hummed, pushing back against Slade’s palm, cupping his ass while two knuckles deep. Slade scissored his fingers, jerking a cry from Dick’s wet lips. His other hand squeezed Dick’s hip.

“I asked a question, boy.”

The stretch of his rim burned with a delicious sting, forcing Dick’s hips forward in an effort to get away, but Slade effectively had him pinned. There was nowhere to go. Tears pricked the corners of his eyes before he could muster a choked, “Y-your cock.”

It was Slade’s turn to hum in appreciation as he did indeed roll his hips just beside the cleft of Dick’s ass, teasing with damp heat. He tucked his nose into Dick’s throat. “Close, but I need free range. Try again.”

Dick knew but didn’t want to say it, bit his lip until it stung even as Slade’s fingers brushed against his prostate. Shot tingles up his spine. Dick’s own cock was now full and straining, trapped between him and the bed.

“Try again,” Slade repeated, teeth burying themselves in Dick’s sensitive flesh. Dick whimpered. That was definitely going to bruise.

“D—d—” Dick started, hazy as the fingers relaxed, resumed lazily fucking him, lube dripping down his thighs. Hitting his sweet spot every. Single. Time. It made his toes curl.

“Say it, boy.”

A tight whine. “A dildo.” Scissored fingers again, Dick’s back curling up with no release from the ache. “_Daddy_.”

“Good boy,” Slade soothed, relaxing his fingers again, free hand sliding down Dick’s abs to just brush the tip of his erection. Just beginning to leak pre-come. “And we’ll need to keep this in check too.”

Slade was gone, all of a sudden ripped from him, fingers and all before a tight grip around the nape of his neck squeezed, flattening him to the mattress. “Stay,” Slade ordered, squeezing once more before drawing away. Dick all but melted, missing the warmth of Slade’s weight, empty hole twitching.

Dick didn’t have to wait long before Slade returned, appearing from who knew where. The mattress bounced lightly beside him as Slade dropped whatever he’d retrieved beside Dick. He tried to go to his elbows, turn his heavy head to see what Slade had gotten, but that forceful hand was back on his neck, squeezing tightly. Frozen halfway up, Dick hummed, pushing into that grip, eyes fluttering closed.

“No moving, pretty bird. Not till I say. Understand?” A nail scraped down Dick’s exposed spine. A shaky moan escaped his parted lips but he did manage to nod. “Good, face down on the bed, ass in the air.”

Sluggishly, Dick moved to obey, watching as his control and presence of mind slipped away. Slade always did this to him. With his deep voice and possessive touch, he managed to rip away any and all semblance of agency if he wished. The scary thing was that Dick was all too eager to let him.

Cold air slid over Dick’s ass, freezing the lube still sliding down his thighs. An unwanted shiver crawled through his skin as Slade’s impossibly warm hands cupped both his ass cheeks, giving one hardy squeeze before letting go. Then there was something pushing at his hole, cool and ridged.

“This should keep you nice and full before I’m ready to stuff you with the real thing,” Slade intoned. A shudder. And then a _thick_ dildo was being worked into his hole. He was still too tight for it to slide in easily—Dick’s eyes popped open. Lips parting with a wet whine, high pitched and long as Slade slid the thing deeper and deeper until the plug end settled over his straining ring of muscle.

Panting, Dick had to bury his face in the sheets once more, fists clenched. The shaking that overtook him wouldn’t stop. Every shift of his hips had the dildo just brushing his prostate.

“_Slade_.” Needy. Begging.

“Hush, pet. Turn over, on your back,” he instructed gruffly, breath even and unbothered.

Dick had to be careful rolling over, jolting the dildo with each movement, but carefully he managed to follow Slade’s instruction, legs naturally spread wide to keep the pressure off the intrusion. Cheeks warm, Dick met Slade’s eye and found intent lust. He had to bite back a moan at the power there.

Slade reached out, traced a finger up Dick’s shin, shifting to the inside of his thigh and lifting away before he got anywhere fun. “What a pretty picture you make. Legs spread wide, like an eager slut.”

Dick moaned quietly, trembling with how tight he was stretched around the dildo, eyes lidded as he watched Slade graze his hands up his abdomen. Stopping to cup his pecs, fingers digging in gently. With a flick of his thumbs over pert nipples, Slade leaned down to run his hot tongue up the valley of his abs, up his chest. He paused to suck a violently purple hickey over his heart, making Dick squirm as he gripped the older man’s wrists. “Slade,” he whispered, squeezing his thighs around Slade’s waist, eager to have the man crushing him into the mattress.

“Patience,” Slade murmured, licking a trail over Dick’s Adam’s apple, straight to his wet, parted lips. He hovered there for a moment, single eye flicking between both of Dick’s before his tongue slid out, tracing over Dick’s lips. Dick followed Slade’s beckon all too willingly, trying to sit up to seal their lips, but Slade stopped him. A slip of fabric came into Dick’s hazy view—one of Slade’s hands had slipped away to his stash near the head of the bed. A blindfold.

His breath hitched. “Slade, no,” he croaked, shifting beneath the encompassing weight above him.

Slade’s teeth flashed. “Don’t you trust me, pretty bird? Haven’t I always taken care of you?” he crooned. Sweaty curls are pushed from his forehead.

Dick bit his lip, eyeing the strip of black fabric. He wouldn’t be able to see a thing with that one, relying solely on Slade’s word. His other senses. He’d let Slade blindfold him before, but only with a lot of coaxing. Dick didn’t like having his sight robbed from him. It made him feel unstable.

There wasn’t a chance to come to a solid decision because Slade’s knee nudged the dildo nestled between his ass cheeks. Dick startled with a moan, neck arching as the dildo just touched his prostate.

“Hmm, that’s what I thought.” The fabric slid over his shut eyes, deft fingers securing the knot at the back of his skull. But Dick didn’t protest—they both knew he would if he really didn’t want it. Then large hands were at his cock, leaking at the head and throbbing with every touch of the dildo. Heat coiled low in Dick’s gut as Slade’s calluses scraped along his sensitive cock, pumping once, twice, thrice. Teasing until Dick was aching, panting, whining with each pass.

Slade slithered down his body, settling between the frame of his thighs. Hand stroking methodically. Dick squeezed his knees around Slade’s ribs, the older man tapping the dildo, teasing.

“_Slaaaade—”_

A hand suddenly squeezed his balls, strangling off his complaint, curling his shoulders off the bed as Dick’s hands scrambled to relieve the pressure. But Slade let up, caught his hands up and laced their fingers together. “I think I prefer your other name for me,” Slade rumbled, breath puffing against Dick’s abused cock. His thumbs swiped over Dick’s knuckles, one releasing to reach for his kink stash again.

“Mm-mm.” Dick shook his head slowly, careful as it began to spin. Slade’s mouth was so close to his cock now, could feel the warmth off it. He bucked his hips but got his cock squeezed roughly for his trouble. 

“Now, now. Don’t start causing trouble when you’ve been so good,” Slade hummed. “Good boys get rewards.”

Dick shouted when Slade’s mouth wholly engulfed him in one go.

“_Daddy_,” Dick cried, free hand reaching down to card through Slade’s hair, scrabbling for a grip, any kind of grip as sparks lit behind his eyes. The wet warmth of Slade’s mouth drove him up the wall. He could feel how deep the older man was taking him, his tip brushing the back of his throat. Tears slid out the corners of his eyes, wetting the fabric tied around them. “Nngh, _god, _please.”

Slade’s hand squeezed Dick’s, fingers still intertwined to help provide some purchase as he squirmed and bucked. A stitch in his side prickled, reminding him of the healing stab wound, but most of the pain was mutated into pleasure as Slade’s expert mouth bobbed up and down, blinding any sense Dick had left. His tongue ran along the vein winding down Dick’s cock, coiling to tease the head, play with the sensitive spot just below. Slade’s hand came around to cup his balls, fingers massaging as he hollowed his cheeks. “Mmm, _fuck_,” Dick panted, urging Slade faster with his own hand. But the moment Dick felt the heat in his gut tighten, Slade pulled off.

Dick nearly sobbed at the loss, laboring to breathe. “Please, please, please.”

“Begging already,” Slade growled, “I didn’t even have to ask. But I don’t think you’ve earned release.” Then Dick’s painfully hard, leaking erection was pulled through a ring, along with his balls, settling at the base of his cock.

Fuck.

“Keep you at attention while I work you up.”

Dick’s hips bucked uselessly as Slade drew back, flicked his leaking tip. He tore his hand from Slade’s, reaching down to remove the ring. But Slade, to Dick’s dismay, was faster. Snatching his hands before he could even touch himself, Slade was flipping him once more onto his stomach, jostling the dildo still sat inside his ass.

“Daddy, _please_. It’s too much, I can’t,” Dick whined helplessly, arm pinned up behind him. Slade pressed him further into the mattress, shoving the dildo deeper with a harsh pat.

“If you keep making so much noise, I might have to find something to shove down your throat,” Slade rumbled close to his ear. Dick shivered. Then his ankles were being yanked back to his thighs, secured in place with sturdy, silken rope. His newly released arm dropped to the mattress, trying to support himself while Slade bound him. “Let’s see where that famous flexibility gets you.”

Calves secured flush against his thighs; he could only curl his toes against his ass. A warm stretch in his thighs told him he’d overused them last night. More rope twisted around his arms, securing him wrist to elbow, tugging his shoulders back. The aching stretch there told him of their overuse as well. All the same, Dick moaned, squirming as Slade intermittently pumped the dildo while he secured the knots.

“I know how much you like being trussed up,” Slade whispered. “How much you enjoy being reduced to a whiny slut. I know your secret, Dick Grayson.” He yanked on the rope, arching him up sharply. Dick’s breath rushed out in a groan. “You love being _mine_.”

Dick hissed. “No, I—”

Slade’s fingers pressed into his mouth, forcing his jaw open. He tasted salt on his tongue. “Don’t you dare lie to me, boy,” he breathed, his own hard cock brushing over the small of Dick’s back. “I’ll have to punish you if you do.” Fingers withdrew, smearing Dick’s spit along his chin. “You love being helpless while I fuck that willfulness out of you. Don’t you?”

Dick whined softly, thighs flexing, trying and pathetically failing to worm his way out from under Slade’s oppressive weight.

“Come on, baby boy. Admit it,” Slade cajoled, thumbs running up the length of Dick’ back muscles, digging in. It made him spasm, strain against the bindings. His hole clenched around the dildo, a weak attempt to close himself off as Slade dragged out what Dick didn’t want to admit. Hot breath, his own, puffed back into his face as he tried to bury it in the sheets. But Slade’s hand took his jaw, forcing him to twist almost painfully, exposing his throat.

It was frustrating, being blinded, being stripped of the surety of sight, but even with Slade’s hands manhandling him, they held no malice. They were—safe. He felt _safe _with Slade, even when he stripped him of every defense he had.

“I—I love,” Dick hesitated. It was dangerous admitting such things to anyone, let alone assassins that he met in the field as much as in the bedroom. But Slade knew his secret identity, had never revealed or sold it for anything. Would never. Slade was _safe_. “I love…being yours,” he whispered.

Slade’s hot mouth covered his the instant his words left, dipping his tongue in to run along the roof of his mouth. Dick could taste himself on Slade’s lips, and it only made his cock throb lustfully, dripping with no shame. Teeth nipped at Dick’s lips, coaxing out a moan. He rubbed himself desperately against the sheets, straining against the ropes. Slade pulled back, leaving Dick breathless and aching.

“Shh, shh, shh, little bird.” Slade ran a thumb over wet, red lips, dipping into his parted mouth.

“Slade,” he begged, tongue darting out to dote on Slade’s calloused thumb. “Slade.”

“If you keep struggling, you’re going to tear your wound.” Slade nipped at Dick’s ear, spare hand drifting down to cover the bandage. The palm was warm and gentle. Dick’s hips wouldn’t stop moving. “Settle, boy. Settle.” The thumb on his tongue slipped out, large hand wrapping around throat, pressing down ever so slightly. Dick’s movements stuttered, drool trailing from the corner of his mouth. Slade squeezed just enough to limit his breathing. “There’s my good boy. So good for me.”

Dick shivered with a deep moan, bound hands grasping at nothing.

The hand over his wound, protective, lingered for a few quiet moments as Slade waited for Dick to completely settle. The palm against his throat was a comforting weight when sight wasn’t an option. It was…nice like this—Dick’s mind drifting in a haze of pleasure with Slade a barrier between him and everything it meant to be a vigilante. But then the hand on his wound slid away, caressed his ass. Slade _just_ touched the rim of the dildo holding him open. 

Dick flinched, groaning as he began to tug at it, inching it out ever so slowly. A quiet whimper slipped out of his restricted throat as his hole twitched, unable to decide if he wanted the intrusion to stay or go.

“You know,” Slade’s mouth was still hovering over Dick’s, body solidly layered over his sore back. He hadn’t realized how sore he was. Every pulled muscle burning, if only a little. The sensation only added to Slade’s wonderful torment. “I’ve always wondered if you were this good for your little wing.”

Dick choked on his own breath as Slade shoved the dildo in again, ramming it straight into his prostate. “J-Jason?”

“Yes, pretty bird. The second Robin.” Slade began to slowly remove the dildo again. “Did you think I don’t know about _Jason_ spreading your thighs for a good fucking? That he likes being gentle as much as throwing you on the bed and taking you like a needy little slut?”

He shuddered as vivid memories of Jason doing just that shimmered in his mind. His nights with Jason were few and far between as he didn’t like to stay in the Bat’s city much—or even adjacent, but the nights they did have were sweet and gentle and satiating more than they were rough. Satiating like _this._

No, Dick hadn’t known.

“Well, are you?” Slade questioned, teasing Dick’s rim with the very tip of the dildo. He could feel the empty space where it had been, twitching at the absence.

“Am I—am I what?” Dick breathed weakly.

“Are you good,” Dick almost screamed as Slade rammed the dildo all the way back in, to the hilt. “For your little wing?”

Frantically, Dick nodded. “Good, I’m so good for him,” he sobbed, remembering all the times Jason had praised him. Assured him how good he was when he was split wide and bent in half. “_Please_.”

Slade’s hand squeezed harder, cutting off his breath for a single second before releasing, palm moving to press flat between his shoulder blades. Slade pulled the dildo out of his ass with an obscene pop. It was discarded, flopping wetly on the bed. And Dick was so close to sobbing and begging Slade to just _fuck him_ as he felt Slade’s hard cock line up with his ass but not penetrate. Dick even shifted to his knees, shoving his hips back to try and impale himself. But Slade stopped him with a slap on the ass.

Dick yelped.

“Do you present your wet, dripping hole to your little wing too?” he teased, fingers lubed again and dipping just inside his rim, pulling, _stretching_ deliciously. 

“Fuck, please, please. Daddy,” Dick whined, hips gyrating wantonly. His cock wouldn’t stop aching between his legs. “Daddy, please fuck me. Oh my god, _please_.”

“Of course, I will, baby boy,” Slade promised, laying a gently kiss on his shoulder, palm still flattening Dick to the bed, face half buried in the covers. “But first, you have to answer my question.”

“_Yes_, yes!” he sobbed. “He likes it when I fuck myself open. God, please. He likes to watch me do it.”

Slade groaned at the unprompted admission. His free hand lined up his cock with Dick’s hole, teasing, circling. “I didn’t know your replacement liked watching. Maybe we should invite him next time. Let him see how you _really_ like to be treated.”

Dick was nodding before he could stop himself, bound muscles flexing, tugging at his restraints. Have his two lovers, doting on him? Ruining him at the same time? If the ring wasn’t keeping him painfully hard, he might have come just from the thought of it. But he could only strain, “Fuuuck. Daddy, _please.”_

Slade didn’t wait any longer to shove his cock deep inside Dick’s waiting hole. Dick screamed, back arching as Slade slammed all the way to the hilt. Spittle trailed down his chin, eyes rolled back in his head. Slade was so much bigger than the dildo, filling him completely, absolutely. His hole stretched taut around Slade’s throbbing dick.

And he stayed there, taking him time planting loving kisses across Dick’s shoulders, methodically squeezing his throat. Slade’s free hand caressed his hip, tracing a line along an old katana slice. A scar Slade had bestowed himself.

“You looked so delicious the night I gave you this,” he whispered against Dick’s shoulder blade, nipping down his bound arm. “The moonlight made your hair look blue and your suit—” Slade groaned. “It looked like you’d been poured into it. I could see _everything_.”

Dick’s cock twitched, straining against the ring confining him. Desperately, he wanted to reach down and jerk himself off. And for a moment, he forgot his arms were tied behind him as he jerked an arm to do so only to find himself woefully trapped. 

“_Move,”_ he croaked. “Please.”

Slade obliged him only an inch, pulling out only to sink back in to the heat of his body. His mouth was open against Dick’s back as he did it again. And again. Only an inch at a time. Teasing him. His erection was rock hard—it _hurt_ and he couldn’t even touch himself!

Dick rocked his own hips, trying and failing to get friction. The sheets below him were completely soaked, his thighs aching.

“If you hadn’t fucked up my contract so badly, I would have thrown you into a back room and fucked you against a wall that night,” Slade growled, finally, _finally _punctuating his words with a full, deep thrust.

“Fuck me now,” Dick breathed. “Fuck me now.”

It was a brutal pace that Slade set, hips slapping his ass on every thrust. Jolting Dick into the bed. The angle wasn’t quite right, just barely missing or grazing his prostate every time. But Slade’s hand trickled down to find Dick’s restrained cock, pumping it in rhythm with his thrusts until Dick was nearly crying.

“Please, please, please, please,” Dick begged, thrusting into Slade’s hand, legs straining to get loose. Brace himself so he could fuck himself onto Slade’s cock.

“You want it so bad, don’t you baby boy,” Slade murmured, shifting his hips and _there_. The head of his cock smacked into his prostate with deadly accuracy, curling his toes, fisting his hands against the sharp electricity snapping through his veins with each touch. “And after last night, you needed this. Needed someone to break you apart after working yourself too hard.”

Slade’s hand moved from his cock to his balls, gently massaging them between expert fingers. Dick’s back arched deeply, pressing into Slade’s hands.

“That’s one thing that fucking Bat needs to learn. How to take break. How to treat his boys right.” Slade’s breath was warm against his cheek, the arm not between Dick’s legs moving to band around Dick’s chest, pulling him flush with Slade. “I bet you, your little wing would break just the same as you. In desperate need of attention. Praise. _Care_.”

“_Daddy_—”

“Would you like that, little bird? If I caught your little wing in my net and made him relax? Just as I’m making you,” Slade mused, speaking between short breaths. “He’s tighter wound than you, though. I’d have to set him on a vibrator for a few hours to get him nice and loose. Tie him up and make him watch me fuck you until he was begging. Do you like that idea?”

His voice was thready, “Yes.”

“Hmm, maybe I’ll snatch the both of you up soon and do just that. But for right now—”

The arm around Dick’s chest slid away, hand coming to ruthlessly grip his jaw as two fingers slipped inside his mouth. Dick didn’t even need prompting to start sucking greedily. Tongue lacing in between strong fingers that still tasted like gunmetal. 

“What an obedient little slut.”

Dick shoved his hips back in answer, feeling heat pool low in his gut. He puffed around Slade’s fingers, “The ring. Please.”

Slade’s fingers pressed down on his tongue, forcing spit to dribble out the corners of his mouth. “Please what?” He let up.

“Off.” It came out an incoherent moan with Slade’s fingers still in his mouth. Instead he whimpered, thrusting into Slade’s stroking hand.

“Good boy.” Slade shoved his fingers back into Dick’s mouth, setting off a full body shiver as his hand worked off the ring, little by little. The trembling didn’t stop when the ring came off, only worsened as Slade pumped him in time with his strokes. Every breath came out a moan, a whimper as Slade worked him higher, higher. With the ring off, Dick didn’t even last five minutes.

With a cry, he was coming apart, white sparks blinding his eyes as his entire body tensed in one long line below Slade. Slade stroked him through it, relentlessly hitting his prostate as Dick came, splattering his belly and the sheets. And for a moment, he blacked out from the ruthless assault.

When he came to a moment later, trembling, he found Slade had laid him out flat, still pounding into his twitching hole as he chased his own released. Dick whined at the overstimulation, every thrust sending a violent aftershock through his skin. Still blindfolded and bound up, Dick could only pant and drool as Slade used him. His softening cock rubbed against the sheets, forcing him to cant his hips to avoid the touch on his sensitive member.

As soon as he did, with a clench of his hole, Slade was coming, slamming down to the hilt with a groan. Dick could feel every throb of Slade’s cock as he emptied himself deep inside. Then Slade stilled, stretched along Dick’s trussed up form as he twitched with his own aftershocks.

After a moment, Slade withdrew with a loud squelch, sitting up to stretch Dick’s rim with his thumbs, admiring his work.

“What a filthy thing you are,” Slade murmured, leaning down to run his tongue once over Dick’s abused hole. He whined, trying to squirm away, but Slade’s hands settled on his hips, preventing his escape. Slade lapped, once, twice, drawing a line from Dick’s sore balls up his perineum. His muscles flexed, lungs burning as he tried to catch his breath against Slade’s assault but Slade continued, torturing abused flesh.

Dick groaned, weak and useless. “Please, please. Daddy, please, I can’t.” Slade’s tongue delved inside his twitching hole, cleaning out the mess he’d made of Dick. “_Please._” One last nip of teeth to Dick’s perineum and Slade’s hot breath left his skin.

“You were such a good boy for me,” Slade whispered, finally breathless. And then the blindfold was drawn away, leaking the light left on in the bathroom into Dick’s sensitive eyes. Dick’s black curls were stuck to his forehead with sweat and Slade, grey eye sparkling, pushed them back. His own eyes were glazed, hazy as Slade smirked and drew a thumb over Dick’s swollen bottom lip. “Did you like that, pretty bird?”

Dick was just barely able to nod.

“Are you relaxed now?”

Again, Dick made a weak nod. “Good. Let’s get you out of these ropes.”

Slowly, Slade made deft work of undoing the knots and bindings, taking each ankle and carefully unbending his knees. Dick groaned at each release of muscle, as Slade layered him out on the bed. Next Slade released his arms. Dick had to whimper, the ache in his shoulders rippling down his back. Then he was turned over onto his back, exposed and bare before Slade’s assessing gaze.

A thumb flicked over a rope mark. “Going to have some bruises tomorrow morning,” Slade comments, taking one of Dick’s hands and beginning a brutal massage of the muscles there. 

Dick hummed in agreement, eyes sleepy even as Slade dug his skilled fingers into the stiff muscles.

“I bet you’re sore from your escapades over the past few days. You looked two steps from death last night,” Slade murmured, leaning down to plant a kiss on Dick’s swollen lips. He brushed his nose against Dick’s.

Dick hummed again, free hand moving to squeeze Slade’s bicep.

“How long did it take you to call in backup?” he asked, all too knowingly for Dick’s liking. Dick moaned, high-pitched as Slade hit a particularly painful knot in his upper arm.

“Three days,” Dick sighed, tilting his chin for another kiss. Slade obliged with a smile, soft light from the bathroom throwing him in shadows. Dick’s hand moved from bicep to nape, pressing him closer, parting his lips to let in Slade’s roving tongue. They exchanged breaths for a few minutes, massage forgotten. Dick’s arms looped around Slade’s neck,drawing him fully down over Dick’s body, still trembling slightly.

Slade thought better of laying his full weight on top of Dick and rolled them over so Dick was splayed over Slade’s sweat slick chest. After biting Dick’s lips to a full swell, Slade pulled back, licking the tip of his nose. Dick hid the quirk of his lips in Slade’s throat, content to lay there and go back to sleep right there.

“I think for next time,” Slade began, calloused hand drifting down Dick’s spine. Dick nodded that he was listening, if only barely. “I want two birds. Willing or not, you both would need it.” With finality, Slade’s wandering hand squeezed Dick’s ass, hard enough to leave fingerprints beneath his skin.

“Seems greedy,” Dick mumbled against Slade’s warm pulse, feeling his thighs twitch. He deepened the dip in his back, working out the lactic acid sitting in overused muscles.

“It’s a necessity,” Slade replied. “Last time I saw Hood, he was strung tighter than you usually are.”

Jason’s vigilante name made something flutter in the back of Dick’s drowsy mind. The lazy smile turned sour.

“Slade?”

“Yes, pretty bird.”

“When was the last time you saw Hood?”

“About a month ago. Why?”

Dick pulled back, propping himself on his elbows. His frown deepened. “I just remembered that he missed his check-in a few days ago. Or maybe _I _missed it. And—”

“What?” Dick was already rolling away, trying to clear the fog from his mind. “Come on, kid. You’re undoing all my work.”

“Black Mask is back,” Dick cut in. Where had his comm gone? “And I think he might have Jason.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Unfortunately, Dick had been all too correct about why Black Mask had returned in full force. He was tucked in the shadows of an empty building in the industrial district, watching from the roof as a coffin like box, among other crates, was unloaded from a shipping truck. Heavy lead settled in Dick’s stomach, looking at that long, wooden coffin. If Dick was right—Black Mask had captured Jason during his undercover mission in Bulgaria, where it had been rumored that Black Mask had taken refuge to run his operations. And Hood was now locked in a coffin.

Unfortunately, Dick had been all too correct about why Black Mask had returned in full force. He was tucked in the shadows of an empty building in the industrial district, watching from the roof as a coffin like box, among other crates, was unloaded from a shipping truck. Heavy lead settled in Dick’s stomach, looking at that long, wooden coffin. If Dick was right—Black Mask had captured Jason during his undercover mission in Bulgaria, where it had been rumored that Black Mask had taken refuge to run his operations. And Hood was now locked in a coffin.

He’d be lucky if Mask had decided to sedate Jason for the trip. But it was much more likely that Mask had bound and gagged him in chains and locked him in that coffin to be tortured by his own nightmares. The crunch of gravel behind him was of no concern, not as an orange and black boot propped itself on the lip of the roof.

“I thought you had a contract to finish?” Dick said into the wind, grimacing as the coffin disappeared into the warehouse.

“Finished it.”

“How did you find me?”

“Wasn’t hard,” was Slade’s non-answer. Dick rolled his eyes.

They’d split ways three days ago after Dick had checked his comm unit and found a distress message sent out, only to him, two days after Jason was supposed to send a check-in signal. All it had given was a location a day outside Gotham with one word “Mask.” Most likely where Jason had been held after being shipped from overseas.

Dick had been so wrapped up in his own case that he’d discarded the notification, mistaking it for a message from Bruce. That thought left a sick taste in his mouth.

“He’s going to be in bad shape when we go in.”

“We?”

Slade sighed. “I said I wanted two birds next time, and you won’t be able to take him by sheer force.”

“I’ve taken him before,” Dick murmured, remembering too many times when Jason had slipped into the Pit madness. When Dick had needed to incapacitate him before he hurt Dick or himself.

“Help can’t hurt,” Slade admonished. “What’s the plan?”

“Infiltrate through the sky light on the far east corner. Mask will be there to receive his… shipment, personally. He’ll be on edge since the dismantling of his mob front. Shipments contain military grade explosives and narcotics. It’s a possibility Hood will be drugged heavily with them once Mask takes him out, if he doesn’t let him stew in the coffin for a while. Objective is to extract Hood, first and foremost. Mask has too many goons around to take him out now. If the opportunity presents itself, take him down. _Don’t _kill him, Deathstroke. Understood?” 

Slade didn’t answer him.

“_Deathstroke_.”

“That all depends on the shape of your little wing,” Slade finally put it.

Dick sighed. That was as much of a promise as Dick was going to get out of the assassin. Yeah, Dick’s own opinion on killing was on the fence after looking into Jason’s disappearance. Learning about the new narcotic compound Mask was funneling into Gotham via multiple shell companies that dealt in children’s toys of all things had left Dick with an unpleasant theory of how Mask had caught Jason. And seeing the crate that looked all too much like a coffin—Dick’s inherent no kill rule was becoming a little unstable.

He'd gone to the location given in Jason’s distress message, scouting the place only to find it empty. Almost nothing left behind but cigarette butts and the smell of gunmetal. He _had_ been able to find some shipping logs, but they were mostly burnt up and ultimately a dead end.

“What about the shipments?” Slade questioned; voice neutral. “Don’t your morals prevent you from leaving such harmful substances standing?”

Dick scowled up at the man. “Hood is the priority,” Dick ground out. “But upon infiltration I’ll be placing a single detonation device on one of the crates as a failsafe. The shipments, like I said, contain explosives and who knows how flammable to new narcotic compound is. And based on the three-hundred some odd crates I just saw them haul in, there’s enough in there to take out the entire block. Detonating is an absolute last resort. The shipments can wait.”

There was no loss in telling Slade that part of his plan. Dick knew Slade wouldn’t purposely obstruct Dick’s mission, especially not without a contract.

“I’m all yours, kid.” That was as much reassurance that Dick was going to get. They tuned their comms to the same frequency before Dick slipped off the roof to make his way around to the east side of the warehouse. It was the most unfrequented part of the building, given Dick’s twenty-four hours of surveillance.

Slade had very much protested Dick leaving to recon this mission three days ago, arguing that he still owed at least ten hours on his sleep debt for his stint on the last mission. He’d pinned him to the ground in a quick, dirty fight to prove it—had only agreed to let him up if Dick stayed at least another hour while Slade ran some messages through the dark web and some contacts of his. Dick had passed out for the time it took for Slade to make the connections he needed.

It was actually Slade’s intel that had led him here tonight, after following whispers of international shipments of great import. Under a name of one of the three shell companies Dick had flagged as being under Black Mask’s ownership from the burnt up shipping logs. 

Dick hadn’t informed Bruce, hadn’t informed Tim. Had only contacted him after his night at Slade’s to confirm the case had been closed. Dick wanted this done as quickly and quietly as possible. Bruce would turn it into a months long operation, accounting for every slithering branch of Mask’s enterprise until Bruce could pull a pin and it would all come crumbling down. Then, he would save Jason.

But Jason needed out. Now.

“Move,” Dick murmured, sensing Slade’s shadow just beside him as he slipped through the sunroof, tumbling gracefully down to the floor of the warehouse. Quiet, as Dick had expected, the grunts still unloading some crates on the loading dock. The backup explosive was planted before Slade’s boots even landed. They split, slipping behind stacks and stacks—too many stacks of crates, scanning for where the coffin had been placed. But no matter where they slithered, nothing.

Only explosives and narcotics.

Dick even looked in a few crates to confirm the intel, snapped a few pictures for later briefing. How cliché of Mask. Always guns this. Explosives that. Throw in some drugs. Why couldn’t villains be original? Dick hadn’t seen any bio-weapons lately, or political espionage. Jesus, where was the exciting stuff?

Of course, that was just his restless side talking as he moved between rows of crates, looking, looking, looking. Where was Jason?

A sudden violent rattle drew Dick’s attention. The foreman’s office. Of course.

Dick sighed, stomach tight as he drew his escrima and followed the noise. A terrible crash rattled the door of the foreman’s office in its frame. A giant shadow, streaked orange and black, crossed his periphery, trained on the same thing as him. Dust blew off some of the crates as the warehouse door shuddered closed. The unloading was finished—and some of these crates had been here long enough to collect the annoying dust blowing into Dick’s nose. How long has Mask had this operation running?

Dick shook his head. That wasn’t something to worry about now. Now, Dick had to worry about the location of the grunts who’d been hauling the cargo. If what Dick thought was in the foreman’s office was in fact in there, the grunts would avoid the room at all costs. Didn’t want to risk the boss’s anger. But Dick signaled to Deathstroke anyway to scout where the grunts had gone. He didn’t see him leave, but Dick knew Slade had gone.

Which left Dick to creep up to the blinded windows of the foreman’s office, the back corner tucked away from the main purview of the warehouse. Peeking through the slates of the dilapidated blinds covering the yellowing windows of the office, Dick could only see flashes. A spark of black and red and another violent thud. He did a quick scan of the rest of the warehouse to make sure no one was approaching at the commotion, but per Dick’s guess, the grunts were avoiding the office at all costs.

There was a desk within Dick’s range of vision when he turned back, adjusting for a wider view of the office, which wasn’t much. Another second and flash of brown leather, and suddenly Jason was pinned face first onto the shoddy, unstable looking desk. Dick held his breath as he saw the colorful mess made of Jason’s face, swollen, bruised, cuts and split lip. Some of the yellowing green bruises told Dick that they weren’t recent.

But what was more, was the feral, unhinged rage held within Jason’s blue eyes, stripped of helmet and domino. What he could see of Jason’s leather jacket, it was mostly in tatters, the shirt below not much better. Chains wrapped around his arms and torso. No doubt more around his thighs and ankles. Jason was screaming, thrashing beneath the pin of black gloved hands at his wrists and nape. Dick’s heart hurt as he watched another man step into view, most likely the muscle Mask had brought in to bring Jason out, crushing his face into the desk, weight settling over Jason’s shoulders.

The blood in Dick’s veins heated.

Jason only screamed more, guttural and—unnatural. Something inhuman.

It increased in pitch, Jason’s entire body vibrating with wrath before he suddenly went slack, mouth hanging loose, rageful eyes dull and empty. 

That’s when Dick moved.

He kicked in the office door, flinging a stun capsule into the room as he activated the protection in his domino. The flash went off and Dick took down the muscle first. At least he tried. Leaping over the desk and Jason, Dick flipped feet first into the grunt’s chest. But even stunned and eyes watering, the man barely moved, jolting impact all the way through Dick’s spine as he twisted to land feet on the ground. Activating his escrima, half an eye on the struggling Mask, Dick lunged, planting five thousand volts straight to the man’s chest.

He seized, hands fisting as he sank to a knee, but that was it. Even when Dick upped the voltage, the grunt gritted his teeth and wrapped a meaty fist around the body of his right escrima. Before the grunt could throw Dick off balance by ripping him and escrima both away, Dick abandoned the weapon. He ducked as, with a shout, the grunt launched to his feet and flung the escrima back at Dick. 

The weapon clattered on the other side of the office and Dick had to duck a punch that surely would have broken a few of his ribs, spinning under and around the man. Teeth bared, he sent his heel into the grunt’s knees, buckling them. A heavy thud had the man on his knees again, and Dick jumped to wrap his legs around the guy’s meaty throat. Unfortunately, the grunt—who Dick was now suspecting was a meta of some sort—had other ideas. Dick only lasted around the man’s neck for about ten seconds, thick fingers digging into his calves and thighs before he got a good enough grip and _ripped_ Dick from his shoulders, throwing him across the room to impact harshly with the wall like a ragdoll.

“Fuck,” Dick groaned, leaping back to his feet as a fist came sailing right at his face. He recovered just barely, skirting the punch and climbing onto the desk’s edge, now absent of Jason’s limp form, in time to see the grunt’s fist impact with the wall. The deep hole left there made Dick thankful it wasn’t his own head. His heart pounded in his own ears, eyes focused.

In the brief moment of pause, Dick turned, searching out Mask, who was rooting in his jacket for the gun he was no doubt carrying. Flinging two batarangs at Mask, one impacting his hand, the other burying itself in his thigh, Dick barely dodged another punch from the grunt. The fist meant for his sternum caught his left shoulder. A pop in Dick’s ear wasn’t good, but his adrenaline and anger were high and he felt nothing.

Mask was screaming now, lamenting the metal lodged in his leg and it was enough to distract Dick long enough for the grunt to latch onto his ankle. The grip bruised as Dick was dragged off the desk, first impacting hard enough to snap the wood in two. He lost his second escrima. The grunt—Jesus, he needed to train with Superboy more—now had Dick by the shoulder and thigh, lifting him effortlessly high before cracking him down over his knee with a shout.

Luckily, Dick was able to twist enough that he didn’t get his spine snapped, but it still wasn’t fun. The grunt flung him into the far wall, seemingly fond of tossing people around, and Dick cracked into the concrete floor, coughing as pain flared along his side, something wet pooling in his mouth. But Dick pushed himself up, rolling away from the interlocked fists barreling down on where he’d been.

Landing a few useless punches, Dick took a few more bruising ones before getting knocked into Mask, who shouted profanities. In a single moment, Dick landed a solid one-two punch to Mask’s throat and face, sending him cowering onto the floor. Dick pulled the gun from inside Mask’s coat, flinging it across the office. Which is when he finally noticed Jason, limp and empty-eyed on the floor by the crushed desk.

“Hood?” Dick’s throat seized, seeing the lifeless form, the blank eyes. His parents flashed in front of his vision. It was enough that the grunt got his thick arms around Dick’s torso, pulling him from Mask and _squeezing._ A few things cracked as the pressure tightened like a big idiot of a boa constrictor was wrapped around him. Dick slammed the back of his head into the grunt’s nose, but it didn’t faze him, not even as Dick heard the satisfying crunch of cartilage.

Arms trapped against his sides, Dick aimed a kick backwards, feet well above the ground, but only managed to make his heel throb. The grunt tightened his hold, pressing against his sternum and stomach until the breath was crushed from his lungs. He tried to drag in a breath, priorities narrowing down to drawing air and removing the constrictor hold around his body, but Dick couldn’t move. Couldn’t breathe.

“Don’t kill him,” came Mask’s gruff, heaving voice. Catching his own breath. Black began to edge Dick’s vision. “We don’t need the Bat on us for a dead bird.”

Fury tinged the edges of black.

Why was it Bruce always saving his ass? Dick was dangerous on his own merit!

But that anger was slowly squeezed from his along with his breath, consciousness leaking away. He could only see the ruddy, stained walls of the office. Static filled his ears, eyelids fluttering. 

A resounding boom and Dick was suddenly dropped to the floor, sucking down as much breath as he could, coughing when the inhale was too much. A thud to his left and Dick was suddenly staring at the empty eyes of the grunt, small hole leaking blood—right between his eyes.

“Deathstroke,” Dick wheezed, fighting to clear his vision and find the assassin standing in the doorway of the office.

“Looks like I missed some fun,” Slade intoned.

“Deathstroke!” Mask shouted, voice not coming from where Dick had left him nursing a wounded leg and blooming shiner. On his hands and knees, still trying to restore his breathing, Dick tried to stumble to his feet. “Five million in cash if you take out Nightwing, right now.”

A contract could definitely turn Slade’s allegiance. Dick turned to Slade, reaching for his bo staff as he wobbled to his feet. He clicked it open, glancing between Mask—now far too close to Jason—and Slade, who stepped into the office and closed the unhinged door behind him as if it wasn’t barley hanging onto its boltings. 

Dick couldn’t gauge Slade’s expression behind the helmet. Blood splattered across the bisection of orange and black.

The assassin stood, motionless, assessing the two of them. Dick with his bo staff drawn and extended. Mask staring at the contract killer behind his own ugly leather disguise.

Slade shrugged. 

“I make more gambling for the weekend.”

Dick shifted at the declaration, half-way into lunging for Mask. But Mask made the realization Slade wasn’t going to be helping him at the same time Dick did. Mask grabbed Jason’s limp form—just within arm’s length from where he’d managed to crawl—by the throat, gun in hand and now held it to Jason’s temple.

It halted Dick in his tracks, white knuckling his bo staff. He bared his teeth.

“One hundred million and I’ll make sure the Bat doesn’t know you were involved. With any of this.”

It was too fast for Dick to adjust, not with a bullet aimed at Jason’s head and the aches of a brutal fight and residual, unhealed injuries seeping in. Slade had him in a head lock before Dick could snap back, hand gun pulled and aimed at his right kidney. The space between them was close, shoulders to chest, barely enough room for the gun between them.

“Deathstroke,” Dick growled, bo staff in hand.

“Relax, kid. This’ll be painless,” Slade replied, digging the barrel of his gun into Dick’s back. “Drop the staff.”

The staff clattered metallically to the ground. “Fuck you,” Dick spat.

“Maybe later. Hands on your head where I can see them.” Dick obeyed, breathing through clenched teeth as the injuries the now dead and bleeding grunt had given him leeched away his strength.

Across the room, Mask released Jason, letting his body thud to the floor. He used what was left of the broken desk to pull himself up. He brushed off his suit jacket, imperious and confident, toeing Jason’s cheek. Dick thrashed against Slade’s grip, not caring of the gun in his back.

“Don’t fucking touch him,” Dick hissed.

Dick could hear the smirk in Mask’s voice. “I’ll do as I please with your replacement,” he scoffed, grinding a heel down into a particularly nasty bruise. Dick’s knees nearly buckled as he saw Jason’s fingers twitch, either from the pain or the voices. “And what I please is to use Red Hood like the street rat whore he is.”

Dick shouted, lashing out again, but the arm around his throat stopped him. The barrel of the gun trailed up his spine. “I’ll kill you,” Dick seethed, settling once more.

“Not before Red Hood gets what he deserves. After ruining so many of my plans. He almost ruined my operation in Bulgaria. Nearly, but his pretty face gave him away.” The toe of Mask’s shoe tilted Jason’s chin up. “Too pretty to not be used. He’ll make a fine addition to my toys. Doped up on my new product of course.”

Dick could barely see through the red in his vision.

Mask took a limping step forward.

“Now, Dea—”

The gunshot shook through Dick’s body, fully expecting to feel a bullet tearing through his stomach. Dick could only blink as Black Mask collapsed to the floor, blood leaking from a new wound. He pulled out of the head lock, now almost nonexistent, and turned on Deathstroke, throwing a violent kick into the man’s stomach.

“_Fuck you_, Deathstroke,” Dick seethed. His blow had barely affected the man, sending him back only a few steps.

“Oh, relax, little bird. I didn’t kill him,” Slade admonished as Dick moved towards Jason, frantically checking his pulse before attempting to drag him off the floor. But Dick was injured, and could only press Jason’s full weight on good days.

“_Not_ what I meant,” Dick retorted, struggling to get on his feet with Jason slung around his shoulders. But the assassin was beside him, taking Jason’s dead weight onto his own shoulders in a fireman’s carry.

Dick glared.

“We have about a minute before Black Mask’s lackeys come running for that gunshot,” Slade said, Jason over his shoulders like he was a sack of potatoes. “Can you make it?”

“Yeah,” Dick replied, grabbing his escrima and bo staff.

Dick was the one to fling open the door, leading the way, painfully putting one foot in front of the other, for the rear exit of the warehouse. There was already shouting and the cocking of guns on the other side of the warehouse. On the way, Dick smacked into a few crates, balance off kilter as he wheezed and fought for every breath and step. Weapons away, Dick had to brace his side, even as they finally reached the back door and slipped away into the lightening dawn. 


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The fall out of the rescue.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All right folks, here's a little perspective from Slade. Our man is just a little possessive, and might be developing it for a certain Hood. This chapter turned out much longer than I thought it was gonna be, but I'm sure you guys won't mind :D And there might even be another Batfam fic up this week because I have loads of time and lots of inspired itches to scratch. Also, there is a disgusting amount of hurt/comfort in this chapter. But there's smut lined up for the next one!

This time, it was Dick’s safehouse. 

Modeled after one of Jason’s actually, tucked into a seemingly abandoned shipping warehouse twenty miles into Gotham’s red-light district. Dick’s scope of vision was slowly narrowing as he stumbled up to the warehouse door, fumbling for the hidden keypad. The heavy grime in Gotham’s air was burning his lungs.

“You still with me, kid?” That was Slade, sidled up behind him with Jason still slung limp across his shoulders. All that orange and black armor was very close, nearly flush with his entire back. A protection from any possible lackeys on their tail.

It was painful, but grimly Dick nodded, finally releasing the catch to reveal the keypad. All he had to do now was input the code to disable the security and open the sealed door. Easier said than done. 

His breath wheezed between his teeth, hand not scraping at the keypad as he struggled to put in—let alone remember the code—holding up an uncomfortable stinging sensation in his ribs. After a full minute of staring at the backlit numbers, Dick finally managed to put in the code, the mechanical door sliding open with a hydraulic hiss. Slade quietly passed him, leaving Dick to re-enable the security, engaging lockdown just in case anyone had followed them. They shouldn’t have, Dick and Slade both made sure of it, but just in case.

He had a feeling he was going to be unconscious is a few minutes and didn’t want to leave Slade to defend the safehouse from invaders without at least automated help.

The metal stairwell was a task as his body began shutting off functions to prevent pain overload. But he made it to the bottom to find that Slade had in fact found the med bay, tucked under the loft containing his bedroom. Dick had specifically pointed them to a safehouse with a med bay. He had the suspicion that at least three of his ribs were cracked if not broken, and possibly a punctured lung. And how knew what condition Jason was in.

Slade had placed Jason on one of the beds, which was now where Dick found himself, desperately tugging at the chains binding Jason’s arms and legs. He could barely tell if Jason was breathing, even as he checked his pulse. Lifted his eyelids to test his pupils’ responsiveness.

“Slade,” Dick coughed, leaning heavily on the elevated bed. “There’s—there’s bolt cutters in the tool bench.” He gestured vaguely across the open, furnished warehouse floor. With the rummaging of tools in the background, Dick still tried to shift the chains aside, trying to assess what condition in which the skin beneath was. Heavy boots announced Slade’s movements before he was by the bedside, a tower of shadow in the dark warehouse.

“Back off, kid,” he said, wielding the largest set of bolt cutters Dick had stored in this place. The farthest Dick could make it was propping himself against the bed, feet braced on the floor. Beneath the cutters and Slade’s enhanced strength, the chains fell away like butter and Dick crammed himself beside Jason, removing jacket, shirt, pants—down to Jason’s boxers, stained and tattered.

Blood froze in his veins. Heat settled in his gut, flushing out the molten lava from his torso with something worse. Roman had—

No, he couldn’t think about that now. He needed to flush the drug out first.

He grabbed the blood pressure cuff, flipping on the monitor. While the machine worked, he assessed what injuries Jason had sustained.

There was a messily patched up bullet hole on the right side of Jason’s chest, surrounded by splotches of green and blue. But he was breathing, shallow but steady breaths. His pulse was elevated, but not to dangerous levels. Same with his blood pressure. He deftly unstrapped the blood pressure cuff.

A stitch in his side forced a cough up his throat. Dick covered it with the back of his hand, stained it red. Jason needed help first, Dick had no idea what Roman Sionis had injected him with—it could be the compound Mask had been shipping to the U.S., an enhanced version, or something else entirely. Dick was glad he’d snuck a sample of the compound into his belt. 

So, he wiped away the blood and reached for a needle and vacutainer in the stack of drawers beside the bed. But Slade snatched them out of his hands.

“I don’t think so, little bird. You don’t get to hide coughing up blood. Your brother will survive until I get you patched up,” he said, placing the needle and tube back on the stack of drawers.

“But we don’t know if the—” Dick coughed again, wincing as heat flared through his ribs. “The compound will react negatively—”

“Dick.” Slade was gruff. “If the boy hasn’t reacted badly by now, he’ll be fine. At least until I’m done with you.”

Slade’s helmet unsealed with a click and a hiss, revealing his stern, immovable expression. Dick grimaced. “Don’t pull a dad on me, Slade. I’m fi—”

Slade picked him straight off the bed, feet dangling as he held him as though he were a child, helmet discarded on a nearby stool. “I will pull a dad if I have to.” He smirked. “I saw the tail end of that fight. If that meta didn’t puncture a lung, you’ve at least got a few broken ribs.” Dick scowled. “And possibly a concussion based on how many times he threw you into a wall.”

“How long were you fucking watching?” Dick snapped, squirming as his own weight pulled at his ribs.

“Long enough.” Slade spun on his heel and deposited Dick on the bed beside Jason’s. “Do you need help getting the suit off?” The touch of softness had Dick’s bones melting further, body deciding for itself that he did not need to fight any longer, leaving him with trembling muscles and aching tissue. But he still had enough left in him to smack away Slade’s gloved hand.

“No.”

An eye on Jason, still shallowly breathing with cheeks burning red, Dick began to disengage the defenses on his suit, removing his gloves first. He set those near the foot of the bed, going for his belt next. But his gaze kept drifting back to Jason, seeing his blank eyes, the few seconds when Dick couldn’t tell if he was breathing. The few second his heart seized and it felt like he couldn’t’ breathe. Limp and lifeless. He fumbled with the buckle on his belt, fingers shaking.

Every breath was turning sharp, painful with the sting radiating through his ribs. But now his chest was getting tighter, glancing between Jason and his hands that just wouldn’t _work_. He’d look dead. Gone. And Dick would have been too late. Dick _was _too late. He’d discarded Jason’s distress message. Had let him stew in Roman’s possession for five _days_. Maybe even longer. And when Dick had burst into that foreman’s office—Roman had been bent over Jason’s slack form, hand tight around his jaw, manipulating him as he pleased. After Jason had spent God knew how long in a _coffin_. And the flash of Dick’s parents, plummeting to the floor of the circus, twisted and broken and lifeless on the ground. 

Just as Jason had been.

A sob rattled through his shuddering chest, fingers failing entirely. A tortured cry on his lips. He could have prevented this. Could have stopped Jason going Pit mad. Could have stopped him getting beaten within an inch of his life. Could have prevented Jason from being locked in a coffin for who knew how long. Could have prevented what had stained Jason’s boxers.

Heaving sobs brought on heaving coughs, thrashing pain through his torso.

But then Slade’s large, bare hands were cupped over his cheeks, single eye watching him with something close to worry. It didn’t stop Dick’s crying, the leaking of tears through his domino. Delicate fingers touched his chin, beckoning Dick to tilt his chin, bare his face to the man treating him with such kindness. That did nothing to help the aching in his heart.

“Do your injuries really hurt that much?” Slade murmured, fingers light against the skin of his cheeks. Dick shook his head, hiccupping lightning through his damaged bones. “Then what’s wrong, little bird? What can I do?”

Dick couldn’t get more than a few garbled words out, hands reaching out to latch onto Slade’s wrists. Those fingers inched up Dick’s face, slow. Dick still flinched. Slade’s nails carefully pried under his domino, peeling it away to reveal Dick’s red, tearing eyes. A hand ran through Dick’s hair, the other stroking his cheek, his jaw, smearing the trails of furious, terrified tears.

“I—I thought,” Dick stuttered, hands tightening to a bruising grip on one of Slade’s forearms. “I—I—”

“Take you time, kid,” Slade reassured, fitting himself between Dick’s spread knees, leaving only half a foot’s space between them. 

“Dead,” he croaked through a throat full of tears and blood. “Jason was—” He was cut off by his own coughing, every jolt like a fresh stab wound in his sides. He had to press a hand against his ribs to steady himself.

“You thought your little wing was dead,” Slade deduced, the hand in Dick’s hair sliding back around to Dick’s bare cheek. Dick nodded. Slade sighed. A thumb stroked over Dick’s lip, came away bloody. “Let’s take care of your wounds first.”

Slade took the initiative and stripped Dick of his suit for him, all the way down to his skin tight briefs. Colorful bruises were already blooming all over Dick’s torso, two thick streaks of black—arm marks—were rising to his skin. Gently, Slade palpated his ribs, searching for broken ones. Each that he found had Dick groaning, high in his throat. Slade found four to his dismay. Strong hands slid along Dick’s thighs, squeezing once, twice, as some remnant tears slipped through, wetting his cheeks and chest.

“He’s right there, little bird,” Slade whispered, reaching for one of the body scanners Oracle had developed, sitting in one of the drawers. An x-ray machine without the radiation. “Watch his breathing and lay back for me. He’s right there.” 

Dick let himself be laid down, eyes trained on the shallow rise and fall of Jason’s bared chest. The gunshot wound looked on the verge of infection, angry red around the edges of the barely stitched wound. He had giant splotches of yellowed bruising down his ribs and hip, trickling down into Jason’s boxers.

A nasty pinch in Dick’s chest had him trying to sit up.

“What the fuck, Slade?” Dick watched a large needle and syringe being pulled from his ribcage. Cool liquid spread throughout his chest, sucking away sensation with it.

“You have a punctured lung, kid. Not too bad but enough that I’ll have to draw the air out from between the tissue layers.”

“Shit… all right,” Dick grumbled through a stuffed nose. Laid back down. Went back to watching Jason lying practically motionless as the local anesthesia worked its magic. Jason was alive. He was alive and out of the coffin. Once Dick was patched up, he’d run the blood sample, treat accordingly. And whatever Pit madness was left, he’d deal with it.

“Fuck_,_” Dick moaned, feeling the pressure of the needle sliding in between his ribs. Dick’s hand clamped down on Slade’s shoulder. “_Fuck!”_ The plunger drew back, creating a vacuous sensation that seemed to suck his lungs through the needle. The plunger stopped, Slade’s free hand clamping over his mouth.

“You need to not talk while I’m doing this, little bird. I might end up stabbing your lung instead. Understand?” Slade spoke softly, unbothered by the long needle he had between Dick’s ribs. Tears stung Dick’s eyes once more, for entirely different reasons, but he nodded, muscles trembling.

Slade resumed pulling the plunger, leaving his hand where it covered Dick’s mouth just in case. Dick dug his nails into Slade’s wrist but it didn’t faze him. The suction ripped at his lungs but then it was done, the needle withdrawn. Slade’s hand slid away, but not before he squeezed his jaw.

“Slow breaths. No heaving.”

Eyes on Slade, Dick brought in a shuddering breath, pleased that the catch was gone. But now his eyelids were heavy even as Slade brought a pen light over his face, testing his pupils. 

“Do you know where you are?”

“Safehouse 12, red light district, Gotham,” Dick sighed, bringing a hand up to scrape at his face but Slade grabbed it, wrapping it in his iron grip.

“Squeeze my hand.” Dick did, as hard as his tired muscles would let him. Slade released him.

“Bend your knee, all the way.” Dick did.

“Who am I?”

“A fucking asshole is what you are,” Dick grumbled, glancing back at Jason, who hadn’t moved.

“Fair enough but not what I asked.”

Dick huffed. “Slade Wilson, alias Deathstroke the Terminator.”

That seemed to be enough for Slade to determine he didn’t have a concussion and moved on to dressing the rest of his wounds. The longer Dick stared at Jason, the more his chest tightened. He couldn’t get the sight of Roman hunched over him out of his head.

“Slade,” voice reedy, feeling all the energy drain from his bones the longer he lay there. “I can’t—still need to—”

“I will take care of your little wing.” Fingers came to caress his jaw. “But you need to relax right now. Before you make your wounds worse.” A pointer finger circled his Adam’s apple, eyelids heavy. Dick swallowed. “Your cracked ribs from a few days ago still aren’t healed. And neither has that stab wound.” Dick shifted, helping Slade wrap the bandages around his chest. “I’ll take care of your little wing. So, just do what your body tells you. Sleep.”

The dexterous fingers were back at his cheek, turning his gaze away from where Jason was. Dick’s lidded eyes blearily focused on Slade’s single grey.

“All right?”

With a frown, Dick couldn’t stop his eyes from closing, leaving Slade in charge of two beat up birds.

* * *

The next thing Dick knew, he was bolting upright, skin clammy, chest heaving as an already forgotten nightmare left him shaking. Immediately, he regretted the sharp motions, ribs throbbing in retaliation, his head not too happy either. He was still bare chested, but the rest of his suit had been stripped away, replaced with a pair of boxers Slade must have looted from his dresser up in the loft.

“I don’t think forty-five minutes counts as sleep, kid.” Slade’s voice came from the bay of computers on the opposite side of the med bay.

“H—how did you get into the computers?” Dick’s voice was shakier than he’d like it to be.

“I’m not going to give all my secrets away,” Slade teased, fingers gliding over the keys.

Dick swung his legs around to the side of the bed, apprehensive of how the cold concrete would burn into his feet.

“If you get out of that bed, I will break your tibia myself to make sure you stay still longer than ten seconds.” Slade hadn’t even turned from the screens. And Slade didn’t make idle threats.

Rolling his eyes, stitch in his side, Dick inched back into bed, careful of every twitch. Fuck, he was so sore. So sore it was painful to even lift his arm. The shaking wasn’t stopping, destabilizing every bone in his body as the nightmare remnants lingered on his skin. It shook out every grounding thought while he listened to the tap of keys from across the way. Shook everything out until Dick felt hollow, tasted ash on his tongue. Couldn’t bear to look over at his little wing, afraid that he’d passed while Dick had let himself fucking _sleep_.

His breath skipped a beat, eyes squeezing so tightly shut he thought he might be able to think that what had happened, didn’t. A deep wrenching in his bones kept his eyes shut, hands fisting in the single sheet of the medical bed.

Dry, warm skin slid over Dick’s forearms, hands shaping his shoulders with a feathery touch.

“Every time I teach you how to relax, I swear it slips in one ear and out the other.” Slade’s deep baritone settled somewhere in his chest, drawing out the nightmare. And the large hands so adept at murder settled on his chest with a gentle caress. A gentle press. “Slow down, little bird, or your heart’s going to rip out of your chest.”

Dick tried, doing breathing exercises that Alfred had taught him when he’d been kept up too many nights by the image of his parents plummeting to the dusty floor of the circus tent. But he could only get his heart rate down so much, especially with Jason burning the skin of his right side. Laying there. Motionless.

Lips sealed over his, stealing away the tightness in his chest as a surprised noise caught in his throat. His eyelids fluttered, muscle melting at the tenderness in the touch. Slade might be an asshole, but he seemed to have Dick’s best interest in mind. At least while they were alone. And Slade had no contract.

Well, even if Slade had a contract—Dick’s thoughts stumbled as Slade’s large hand cupped around his jaw, fingers pressing hidden spots to make him open for Slade’s tongue. It was a soft sound that slipped out of his nose as Slade took what he wanted, exchanging light breaths. At least until Slade pulled off, leaving wet, slightly reddened lips in his wake.

“There. Now do you want the blood work report or not. I haven’t a mind for medical jargon. The Bat made sure you did. Or maybe that was the youngest bird,” Slade drawled, dropping a file onto Dick’s stomach as the warmth of his hand left his cheek cold on retreat.

Slade pulled a chair up to Dick’s bedside as he creaked upright, paging through the report. As Dick squinted at the tiny black print, skimming through for any red flags. The compound was a mixture of a powerful sedative—derived from fucking ketamine, and a hallucinogenic. Despite the black pit in his gut, he looked over at Jason, still as stone except for the steady movement of his chest. He quickly went back to the documents. Allowed to run its course, the drug would wear off within forty-eight hours. Jesus fucking Christ.

“Antidote?”

Slade produced a vial filled with clear liquid, tinged red. “Your fancy fucking computer popped this out. What I’m assuming is your antidote.” 

“Well then fucking give it to him.” He hated that his voice cracked in the middle. Dick discarded the file onto the stack of drawers.

Before Slade moved for a needle and syringe, his fingers wormed their way into Dick’s clenched fist, coaxing his palm open. Dick watched as Slade’s still swollen lips pressed against his knuckles. “He’ll be fine, kid.” Heat blew across the back of his hand. “And when you’re both back on your feet, we’ll talk about _relaxing _with your little wing.”

Dick scoffed. Any other time, he would be blushing, but Jason was too entwined in the taste of death in Dick’s mouth. “Just do it, please.”

A final swipe of Slade’s thumb, and he pulled away, rummaging for a needle and syringe. A sick throaty heartbeat sat in Dick’s sternum, thumping aches through his broken bones. But the red liquid sloughed into the syringe and the needle pricked the crook of Jason’s elbow. Slade pressed the plunger, the antidote funneling into Jason’s veins. The needle withdrew, disposed in the sharps container on the floor.

There was nothing, for only a few moments. Then the med bay turned into chaos.

All of Jason’s muscles thrashed at once, jerking him upright with a guttural scream. Slade was on him the second he moved. Dick was out of bed in the next, ignoring the raging pain slicing between his ribs. Slade had him pinned face down on the bed, knee firmly planted in the small of his back as he jolted, fighting to get free. The screams echoed in the cavernous warehouse, deafening Dick’s ears while shoving guilt and fear into his heart. Just beside the burning of his broken ribs and the heat from his most likely ripped open stab wound.

“Haul him up, Slade,” Dick ordered, standing beside Jason’s bed, watching uselessly as Slade obeyed. Though he had to quickly readjust his hold as Jason’s legs lashed out at Dick, who narrowly avoided taking one to the stomach. Slade’s well-muscled thighs managed to lock Jason’s legs together in a kneeling position, eye to eye with Dick. Gathering all his remaining strength, pushing past the pain in his ribs, he lifted his arms and clamped his hands around Jason’s face.

Stilling him, forcing his wild, wicked, empty eyes on Dick. His pupils were blown out, barely any of that gorgeous blue Dick loved so much. Jason was still struggling against Slade’s hold, muscles bulging in desperate effort, ragged pants coming through bared teeth. He looked nothing more than a feral animal. Was hissing and growling like one too. Even tried biting at Dick’s hands, but he remained. Hands pressed on either side of Jason’s red, seething face, dark brows knit together over colorful bruises and barely healed cuts. Even a few drops of ruby slid from his split lip.

“Jason,” Dick said firmly, flexing his palms. “Jason, you’re home. You’re safe.”

Jason twitched, a sudden disparity in the blind fight. Dick had done this more times than he would have liked to. Sometimes, on particularly bleak or anxious days, Jason would slip, let the Pit-madness back in, unwanted. And sometimes when Dick was around to help, he’d up in a knock-down drag-out fight until he had a few bruises and Jason pinned to the floor. Or locked up. He’d always found it useful to remind Jason of where he was. Who he was with. The amount of agency he had just beneath that madness was there, Dick just had to help guide it back.

“It’s Dick, Jason. Look at me,” he said, shaking Jason’s head just a little. “Roman can’t touch you anymore. You’re with me.”

Another twitch.

“Jason, please,” Dick’s voice cracked, unwarranted. But seeing Jason like this after knowing where he’d been. _Not _knowing what else Roman—fucking Black Mask had put him through. “Jason, come back. I’m right here, little wing.”

That evoked a violent shudder. The thrashing stopped, though Slade did not release his grip. Teeth still bared, Jason snarled.

“Come on,” Dick coaxed, grip relaxing ever so slightly. “Come back to me, Jason. I’m so sorry I let this happen to you.” Dick didn’t need to see Slade’s face to feel the disapproval on it. “But you’re out. You’re in our safehouse, with me. With Dick. I’m right here.”

A shaking gasp and Jason’s pupils shrank, leaving him panting and limp in Slade and Dick’s grip.

“Jason?”

“’m here. Here,” he muttered, gaze hazy as his strength all but visibly leeched from his body. “’m with you.”

Dick barked a weak laugh, stepping into Slade’s hold to wrap his arms around Jason.

“Jason,” Dick murmured in his hair. “Jason, I’m so sorry. I missed your message. I’m so sorry I didn’t get you out sooner.”

Slade was deftly extricating himself, letting Jason sink back onto his heels on the bed, Dick following, refusing to relinquish his grip. Jason’s clothes had also been replaced with a pair of Dick’s boxers, just barely large enough for Jason’s hips, his thighs bulging at the seams.

“Yeah,” Jason heaved. “You should be.” Even through the exhaustion, Dick could read the dry sarcasm, but it didn’t hurt any less. God, he’d dismissed Jason’s distress message, hadn’t even thought about Jason or his check-in for four days. He’d let Slade fuck him silly while Jason had been locked in a coffin in a shipping container, slowly going mad. Fuck.

Dick just wound his arms around Jason’s shoulders, crushing the younger man against him. It didn’t matter that Dick’s broken ribs were probably breaking some more. He deserved it. Jason’s fingers wound their way over Dick’s back, nails scraping lightly. Soothing. Dick couldn’t bear the sight of what he’d allowed to happen, so he clenched his eyes shut and buried his nose in the crook of Jason’s neck. He still smelled like Jason. 

Gun metal and his cologne and pine trees.

His breath hitched again, inching closer to the reassuring warmth and leveling weight of Jason’s massively muscled body. Dick could never pack on as much muscle as Jason could, always kept lithe and lean for his acrobatic twists and maneuvers—and it led to a size difference that always left his cheeks burning. His hand slipped up the smooth length of Jason’s scarred back, curling in the short, soft hairs at his nape. 

And just sat. And breathed in Jason.

“Hey Dick.” The words were just barely there, touching Dick’s skin. The sound that came out of his throat was more of a whimper than the acknowledgement Dick had wanted. “Thanks for coming.”

Dick’s laugh was wet, weak and only urged him to tug Jason closer. “Yeah.”

* * *

Slade was sprawled across the armchair in the living area of the warehouse, just out from under the overhang of the loft where the med bay was nestled. He had his chin propped on the fingers of one hand, pointer stretched up towards his temple. His gaze hadn’t left the two sleeping men for hours.

He had planned on trying to move the two younger men up into the loft, into the more comfortable bed, but as soon as they’d stopped speaking, Dick had been lulled into a heavy stupor and Jason wasn’t far behind. So now the two birds were wrapped around each other, squished onto the thin medical bed only meant for one. 

Slade knew Dick’s injuries had drained him, the fight with that damn meta meat-head too soon after the little bird’s week long stint of sleeplessness. Could see it in the sleek lines of his body crouched on that rooftop only a few hours ago. Felt it pressed against his armor as he’d held him at gunpoint to fool that salacious prick Roman into a false sense of security. Get his dirty hands off of Dick’s little wing.

Who was by no means little. 

The boy practically engulfed Dick, chin tucking over the sweaty black curls. Jason’s hair was buzzed short around the sides, little frills of black and his white streak left loose on top. His leg was thrown over both of Dick’s, crooked to curl him close. And Dick was no better, tucked close into Jason’s mass—which probably wasn’t comfortable given his broken ribs.

Slade hadn’t gotten a chance to do more than a simple visual evaluation of the younger bird before he’d gone ballistic and then eventually passed out with Dick in his arms. It didn’t look like the kid had any broken bones, just superficial bruising. And the messily healing gunshot wound. That would definitely need more attention. Later.

Dick’s body jerked; a nightmare. But Jason immediately adjusted, nose ducking down to graze Dick’s forehead. Dick stilled.

Fuck if Dick wasn’t a wreck.

The kid had barely been able to keep himself from collapsing while Slade had patched him up. Had barely kept himself together on the journey from the warehouse district. If Slade hadn’t already been carrying two hundred plus pounds of muscle across his shoulders, he would have slung Dick up as well for how very obviously every step, every breath looked like agony.

And that fucking meta had beat him within an inch of his life. The kid was enormously stupid for charging in there, fueled on little else than rage and adrenaline. If Slade hadn’t been there, the kid would have been dead. Or in the same position his little wing had been in.

Drugged and chained. At the mercy of Roman fucking Sionis.

Fury boiled low in his chest. He wanted to track down the Bat and rip him to fucking pieces. Dick would yell at him for it, but eventually forgive him. Though there was no real reason to tear into the Bat other than being a neglectful parent. Jason had sent his message only to Dick. Dick kept his physical state to himself. The Bat couldn’t have known, unless he was more involved with his kids.

Slade sighed, legs splayed out, one propped on the coffee table. 

Jason’s breathing had normalized, and Dick’s were shallow, indicative of how broken his ribs were. He didn’t want whatever was fluttering in his chest when he looked at the original little bird, but it was there nonetheless. That feeling of responsibility, obligation—no, those weren’t the right words, but Slade wasn’t going to find the right ones. Didn’t want to know what the right ones were. Not right now.

He slid out of the armchair, resolve to leave those thoughts behind hardening.

As soon as his feet, now free of his boots, touched the ground though the younger bird jerked awake.

“What the fuck?” It was groggy, tired, but Jason’s eyes widened hand shooting to his thigh. Most likely for a gun that wasn’t there.

Slade raised his hands in deference. “I’m here at your brother’s request. No harm intended,” Slade soothed, waiting till the tension bled from Jason’s shoulders before he approached further.

“Oh.” Jason turned back over to curl around Dick, sparing Slade no second thoughts.

“The bed upstairs would be more comfortable,” Slade offered, moving to Dick’s side of the bed, placing himself in full view of the warier of the two birds. There was a single dark blue eye watching him from the swath of curls in which he had buried his nose.

“Why are you here?”

The boy was in good enough shape to tighten his grip around Dick without a flinch.

“I was asked.” It was a lie. Though his little bird would be dead if he hadn’t interfered, tracked the little nuisance down and made sure he didn’t kill himself.

“That doesn’t answer my question,” Jason growled, quietly, avoiding waking Dick. “Why are you _here_?”

“Same reason you’re clutching my little bird like he’s going to disintegrate.”

Jason bared his teeth, blue eye flaring but he didn’t relinquish his grip. “_Yours?”_

Slade jutted his chin, smirk on his lips. _“Mine._”

The boy looked near ready to leap off the bed and knock him to the ground, but Dick was suddenly shuddering, fists clenching. Slade released the enticing challenge, at least on his end to settle his gaze on the tense line of Dick’s body. 

“Like I said, both of you would be more comfortable upstairs,” Slade drawled, and despite the sharp points of the boy’s posture, he leaned down and scooped Dick from his grasp. Without a second look, he turned away from the med bay to the stairs trailing up to the loft. Thankfully it was a straight shot and not one of those annoying spiral staircases. He paused at the foot. “Can you make it up?” It was only half a tease.

Soft footfalls answered his question, and Slade continued up the stairs with a shivering bird in his arms. From how ice-cold Dick’s skin was, the shivering was only partially from whatever nightmare was plaguing him. At the top of the stairs, Slade stopped, making sure the boy was able to make it up the stairs on his own. It was slow progress, but there he was, panting, three quarters up the stairs.

A grimace flattened his lips but he turned back to the cozy loft area, taken up by a large, low-profile queen-size bed laid in grey and black cotton. A black nightstand only on one side with a dresser set against the wall opposite the solid railing from which he’d pilfered the boxers both boys wore. Slade had wanted those stained boxers Jason wore gone, burnt.

Dick’s lips parted against Slade’s throat, a wordless cry as a violent jerk shook his body. Slade sat on the edge of the bed, cradling the boy in his lap. Aware of the panting coming from the staircase, Slade brushed his lips against Dick’s cheek. And began to murmur soft nothings to him. Letting his deep voice slip inside his consciousness to uncoil the tension limned throughout.

And it worked, Dick’s body all but melting against him. Slade couldn’t help but smile to himself.

Jason had finally reached the top of the stairs, huffing, but Slade knew, had he offered help, the boy was too proud to take it. Satisfied that he had both boys in his sight, he stood with Dick to pull down the covers and place him beneath, arranging the few pillows behind him to take pressure off his ribs.

Slade gestured to the door across from the stairs, gaze still trained on Dick.

“Go shower, kid. Your brother isn’t going anywhere.” It was as subtle as Slade could make it. He’d seen the bruises, too hand-shaped to be anything but what he knew they were. Had seen the dried mess still between the kid’s legs. Slade had to fight every urge to march out of this warehouse and finish what he’d started with Roman.

He turned to see Jason still standing at the top of the stairs, staring at him, white in the face.

“Go on,” was Slade’s gentle prompt. The kid didn’t move for a long while, staring down Slade like he could televise his threats through his eyes. But Slade stood, unfazed, patient until he finally cracked and limped into the bathroom, door shut firmly.

Jason would probably be in there for a while.

Sighing, Slade went back down to the medical bay, retrieving morphine, needle and syringe as well as fresh bandages, antiseptic, antibiotic cream, and magnesium-calcium salve. He found a printed list tucked in the stack of drawers, Dick’s name along with Jason’s and a few other heroes in black ink, beside dosages of specific drugs stored in the bay. Quite useful; Slade went under Dick’s name, found the proper dosage of morphine for Dick and tucked the sheet back into the drawer.

Then he carted his stash back upstairs to find the shower running, quiet shuffling the only thing telling Slade the kid hadn’t passed out. The bathroom door was shut, steam rolling out from under the door. He debated a moment on checking on Jason, but decided it best to leave him alone to process by himself. Him and Dick would be here to help with the fallout.

So, Slade moved to the nightstand, arranging his trove of medical supplies before perching on the edge of the bed. Dick’s eyes were pinched, nose scrunched uncomfortably in sleep and Slade used a thumb to smooth the lines. Instinctually, Dick leaned into his hand, face relaxing with a deep sigh. That annoying fluttering was back in his gut.

Slade arranged the sheets so he could access the stab wound near the kid’s hip, the one he’d treated three days ago when Slade had watched him practically fall onto the roof of his safehouse. He went about peeling back the bandage, finding it seeping blood, crusted and angry around the edges. Cleaning the wound was a delicate business, and Dick was apparently too tired to even twitch at the sting of antiseptic. If Dick had gone on any longer with that meta, he might have needed stitches.

Dick remained completely motionless as Slade treated the wound with the antibiotics and applied a new bandage. Distantly, he heard the shower cut off, more rustling as he drew up a heavy dose of morphine before administering it in the crook of Dick’s arm. As soon as the syringe was emptied, the tension drained from every line of Dick’s body. Satisfied with his work, Slade cleaned up, returned everything except the antibiotic cream to the med bay.

And when Slade returned to the loft, ice pack pilfered from the freezer in hand, he found Jason with a towel around his waist, hunched on the edge of the bed. Head in his hands.

“Dick didn’t want me killing Roman,” Slade began. Jason’s head snapped up, blue-green eyes practically glowing. Slade placed himself against the sturdy railing-wall separating the loft from a ten-foot drop to the warehouse floor. “Morals and all. But I have no qualms about going back and finishing the job.”

It was too dark for any normal human to see the red rimming the kid’s eyes, making the blue of his eyes stark, but Slade wasn’t a normal human. Those puffy eyes narrowed on him. “Finish?”

“Shot him in the chest,” Slade clarified. “About where you have a pretty little bullet hole.” He nodded towards the exposed stitching on Jason’s right pec. “You either got really lucky, or someone knew what they were doing.”

Jason’s hand—and if he wasn’t looking, he’d have missed it—trembled slightly as it brushed over the amateur patch job. His puff of exhalation was weak, almost in amusement. “It was luck.”

“Lucky you.” Slade’s arms crossed, settling against his chest as he watched Jason almost absently pick at the bullet wound. His face was still a mottled blue-yellow, most of the swelling gone as was custom with old bruises, but it still looked uncomfortable.

Jason grimaced, for any number of reasons. “Lucky me.” He brought his red-rimmed gaze back up to Slade’s single eye. “Now are you gonna fuck off, or what?”

“You don’t even want my gift?” The ice pack flew through the space between them, and frankly Slade was surprised the kid caught it. Confusion scrunched his brow for a moment before he figured out what Slade had tossed. “I have nothing better to do with my night, so I’m going to be sticking around. There’s cream for the gunshot wound on the nightstand. Besides, it’d be rude of me if my little bird woke up and I wasn’t here.”

The fact that Jason didn’t react to Slade’s jab this time told him the kid was utterly exhausted. His lips pursed.

“Try not to jostle Dick when you’re settling in. I’ll be downstairs.” 

Slade pushed off the railing and was barely down the first step when he heard a mumbled, “Thanks.”

Slade only smiled to himself.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Slade is just worried about his boys.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fuck, sorry this took so long. Finals murdered me and I'm only just regaining brain function. I've been sitting on this part of sexy times for a while and I had to split the ultimate threesome into two chapters. Part two is not quite finished but here's some strip tease for ya while you wait!

Days later, almost a week, Dick’s communicator went off downstairs. His eyes were difficult to get open, sleep crusting them shut but Dick manages to push himself up. A hand braced against a solid, warm chest—Jason’s heart beat beneath his palm. The firm arm around his waist stopped him from moving more than a few inches.

“Let it go,” he growled, face buried in the pillow Dick had been using.

Dick scraped at his eyes, blinking. “It might be Tim,” Dick muttered in reply, prying himself out of Jason’s embrace. The twinge in his ribs was still painful, even after almost a week’s recovery, but it was manageable now. Jason groaned behind him, pulling the covers over his face as Dick descended the stairs to search out his communicator.

Jason was definitely in better shape than Dick—injuries almost completely healed. The bruising around his face had faded to barely-there yellows. That first night when Dick had passed out in Jason’s hold, he’d been vaguely aware of the bickering, the move to the bed upstairs. Aware of, when drifting between consciousnesses, a nightmare twitching his muscles and Slade’s delicate murmurs, drawing him away from the horrible imaginings of what had been done to Jason. 

Slade had stayed through that morning, doting on Dick to Jason’s great annoyance before properly stitching up Jason’s bullet wound. After making sure there was no remaining bullet or debris left in the wound. Dick had distracted Jason sweet little kisses and his own self-deprecation while Slade’s deft hand had pulled the needle and suture through Jason’s skin.

But then Slade had left with a lingering possessive kiss and a claim that he had a contract a few states over. That usually meant Dick wouldn’t be seeing Slade for at least a few months. He didn’t mind though—it left him in Jay’s company. The soft touch in contrast to harsh words, spoken in jest.

Half way through the week, Dick had cracked again, seeing the bruises marring Jason’s thighs and hips. Feeling the weight of his mistakes crush down on his shoulders. Had cried even against the throbbing in his ribs. Jay was supposed to have been out getting food while Dick holed up alone in the loft. Jay wasn’t supposed to find him. But he had, curled on the bed.

From there it had been caressing touches and comforting murmurs. No sex, just getting wrapped up in Jay’s muscle and soothed into a stupor.

The sun was sitting low on the horizon, the rise of Gotham’s skyscrapers making it seem even later, so the smattering of light trickling into the warehouse was only enough to illuminate bits and pieces. But as he made it to the bottom of the stairs, surveying the ground floor with sleepy eyes, the front door disengaged and slid open with a hiss. Dick had already lept over the banister and grabbed the stashed bo staff underneath the staircase.

Plain jeans, a grey shirt, a leather jacket and aviator sunglasses greeted him through the door by the time his bo staff was fully extended. Feet positioned, ready to strike despite the throbbing in his ribs. He heard the click of a gun cocking above him, knew that Jason had flung himself out of bed and grabbed the closest weapon. But it was only Slade sauntering through the door, shutting tightly behind him.

The tense line of Dick’s body relaxed even though he kept his bo staff in hand.

“What the fuck, Slade?” Dick protested as the older man came down the staircase like he owned the place. “How the fuck do you have my code?”

Slade pushed his sunglasses up to rest on top of his head, strapless eyepatch black and nestled firmly over his missing eye.

“You made the mistake of putting it in in front of me when you brought us here,” Slade replied.

“I’m gonna shoot him.” That was Jason standing at the loft’s railing, gun trained at Slade’s chest.

“Jason,” Dick sighed in reprimand. The gun’s hammer was replaced and angry muttering could be heard disappearing to the far end of the loft. “What are you doing here Slade? I thought you left Gotham.”

Slade shrugged, beelining straight for Dick. The man came toe to toe with Dick’s bare feet, snatched his staff right out of his hand. “Can’t a man just want to check up on some injured heroes?” Slade asked, innocence a too foreign look on his face.

“I’m not a hero!” Jason shouted from the loft.

“Sure kid.” Dick’s communicator went off again and he pushed past the assassin to find it on the coffee table. The emblem displayed on screen brought a sneer to his lips.

“It’s Bruce,” Dick said to no one in particular.

“Don’t answer it,” was Jason’s commentary, shirt thrown over his chest and half way down the staircase. Around his bare thigh, just below his boxers, was a gun holster, occupied. Apparently, despite Slade’s key role in his rescue, the youngest man did not trust having a highly trained, morally ambiguous assassin in his safehouse.

Dick rolled his eyes. He hadn’t spoken to Bruce since before Jason’s rescue. Hadn’t informed him that his second son had been kidnapped, trafficked and drugged. Hasn’t informed him his oldest had almost died from sleep deprivation and being crushed by a meta. He was too busy cooing around Tim. But he picked up the communicator anyway, ignoring Slade’s deep scowl.

He seemed to be of the same opinion of Bruce as Jason.

Dick turned away from the two disapproving looks and answered the call, voice only.

The line clicked on with static as Dick brought it to his ear. “Bruce, what do you—”

The communicator was smacked out of his hand with the edge of his bo staff, a callused palm clamping over his mouth before he could protest. The arm belonging to that palm brought him flat against Slade’s chest. Dick made a protesting sound in his throat, shifting to escape, but Slade’s palm shifted underneath his jaw. Cupping and pushing up until Dick was effectively in a one arm pin, mouth held shut by one super-human strong hand, his head pillow on Slade’s shoulder at just the right angle for him to see the man’s shit eating grin as he brought Dick’s communicator to his own ear. His bo staff discarded.

There were rumbling questions already coming through the line, asking if Dick could still hear him. But Slade didn’t wait for Bruce to stop talking.

“Hey Bat,” he drawled, fingers digging into all the sensitive points in Dick’s jaw. He didn’t know where Jason was, but he wasn’t doing anything to stop this. “It seems two of your boys have come into my possession.”

It was deep and quiet from the other end of the communicator, but Dick could hear Bruce’s reply.

“_Deathstroke. What do you want?_”

Slade didn’t immediately answer. “They weren’t in very good condition when I found them. Seemed a little like neglect to me.” Slade’s equally deep baritone rattled through Dick’s back. He shifted again only to have Slade’s elbow press into his chest, flattening him against Slade’s stomach. The palm beneath his jaw pushed up further, forcing Dick to bare more of his throat. “I think you need to take better care of your boys, Bat. They were terribly easy to catch.”

Dick groaned a protest, knowing Slade was just egging Bruce on, hands flexing at his sides. Bruce didn’t know that he and Slade fucked on a semi-regular basis. Dick had elected to keep that knowledge to himself. All Bruce knew about his and Slade’s relationship was that the assassin had had a grudge—if you could call it a grudge—against Dick when he was younger. And all ensuing battles were just that. 

Not that years after the fact, almost a year after Dick had moved to Bludhaven, he’d run into Slade one night on a contract Dick had been too late to stop. But he’d launched himself at Slade anyway, thirsty for a fight after finding out how quickly Bruce had replaced him, taken the name _Robin_ and all it meant from him.

It had been vicious, Dick consumed in a blind rage and giving Slade a run for his money before the assassin had gotten him pinned against a wall, escrima knocked to the ground. In all his orange and black, Slade had been flush with Dick’s front, his helmet knocked off in their battle. Dick’s breath heaving and snarling and angry. And in a moment of rebellious, hurt, aching rage, he’d surged forward to seal their lips together.

To say that first fuck was angry would be an understatement. It was an ugly power play full of lust and long dormant desperation turned to desire. Ending with Dick pinned facedown, getting rammed until all that rage and hatred had burned into one of the most intense orgasms of his life.

The second was definitely—softer, months later and when Dick was more stable. And now their private nights had evolved into…whatever they were now. Something that Dick needed.

Dick blinked himself back to the present, finding some quiet heat in his core from the thought of their first fuck. The first touch of all that super-human muscle and power holding him open, pinning him down, brutally fucking him until he bruised. All asked for. All taken with an eager lust.

He shuddered.

“_I’m going to hunt you down—”_

“I don’t think that’s a good idea. You see, I’ll know if you’re tracking me. And every time I get a ping on my radar saying you’re close, digitally or otherwise, I cut off a limb from one of your boys.”

A deep growl on the other end had Dick’s eyebrow raising. It sounded almost protective. “_If you hurt them—”_

“Now, now. Don’t get testy. You’ll get your boys back unharmed, unchanged in due time. That is, if they want to go back to you after I’m through with them. But for now, they’re _my boys_.” Dick couldn’t help the full body shiver as Slade ground those last words right into Dick’s ear. “You should really work on your parenting skills, Bat.” Slade’s hand flexed, possessively, around Dick’s jaw. “Or your boys might just join my side to get back at you. Have a nice evening.”

Slade killed the call at the same time he let Dick go. He spun, finding Jason perched on a stool in the med bay, attention rapt on the two other men but face carefully expressionless. Dick couldn’t find the anger in him to yell at Slade. He only felt the reverberation of Slade’s _blatant _claiming. Of not only him, but Jason.

His mind drifted back to last week, gaze trained on Slade’s smirk. Last week when Slade had him bound and helpless.

_I bet you, your little wing would break just the same as you. In desperate need of attention. Praise. Care._

Dick swallowed. Hard. Glancing briefly at Jason and wondering if his cheeks were red yet. And Slade looked like he knew exactly what was going through his head.

“Jason,” Dick called, and he was disgusted to find how breathy his voice was. “Can you message Tim and tell him we’re fine? But not to tell Bruce?” Dick felt something in his knees shake when Slade’s smirk became a grin. “At least for a little while.”

The sharp gleam along Slade’s grey eye had his feet shifting into defense. “So why are you really here, Slade?”

“To follow up. On a few things.” Slade’s stance turned predatory and the faint click of Jason unfastening his gun echoed. Slade was sure enough in his position that he turned to the youngest man, shoulders set. “And your little wing has the choice to not to join us.”

“_Slade_,” Dick hissed, cheeks without a doubt turning red. It’s not that Jason didn’t know about him and Slade, but—actually mingling his two love affairs? It had been a fantasy that made his cock throb in the thrall of the moment. The thought of actually—actually. “Jason,” Dick’s voice was breathless. “You don’t—you don’t have to. We’ll _leave_.”

A tall shadow was engulfing him once more. But it wasn’t violent, it was gentle and still, _hungry_. Slade’s finger drew a slow line down his cheek. Circled him until Dick’s entire back was tingling from the immovable force of a man behind him. He could _feel_ Slade watching him, forcing him into a delicate shiver. His own eyes jumped to Jason who stood now, hand on his holstered gun, looking _very _unsure.

“Don’t have to what?”

His hips were covered with Slade’s hands, drawing Dick back against the denim and leather. “Slade’s just fucking around,” Dick reassured, though his voice wasn’t quite steady. Slade’s arm slid beneath Dick’s, a hand sliding up his bare chest. “He—”

“Ah, ah,” Slade chastised, the rogue hand now wrapped around Dick’s throat. Jason had his gun drawn and cocked before Dick could blink. Aimed at what Dick could only assume was Slade’s good eye. “Don’t spoil it,” he whispered to only Dick. 

Slade was in a game playing mood.

“Come now, little bird,” he said, now addressing Jason, all ease and toothy grins. “Don’t tell me you don’t know of this one’s more… _savage_ proclivities.” Slade’s hand squeezed, pressing until his mouth was slack and only the slimmest breath could get through.

Jason took a single step forward, coming out of the shadow of the medical bay, gun raised. Not fiercely, not with full conviction from the lines in his arms. His blue-green eyes settled on Dick, whose own blue eyes were beginning to cloud over with haze. “Dick?”

With a blocked swallow, Dick managed the barest of nods. “It’s okay.”

Jason was still reluctant as he lowered his gun, flicked the safety on, holstered it. But he did.

“You’ve done it to him yourself a few times, haven’t you boy?” Slade’s teeth scraped the nape of Dick’s neck, goosebumps quickly following. “Held him down and fucked his tight hole?” It was Jason’s turn to blush. Fists flexing. “He’s irresistible—bound up and spread open.”

The other hand, idle on his hip now slid down, ignoring the waistband of his boxers.

“The needy little slut’s already hard,” Slade growled, hand cupping Dick’s dripping erection. “And _wet_.”

Jason snarled, taking another step towards them. It made Dick whine, mouth open as he saw the passion boiling behind Jason’s eyes. Dick could feel his anger building, blind and possessive. Slade knew it too, was manipulating it just like he had with Bruce. 

“Now, if you’re not going to join us, boy, I’ll be taking my little bird somewhere else to play,” Slade said, flexing the hand around Dick’s throat as his other slipped away.

Jason surged, lunging forward as if to rip Dick out of Slade’s grasp but Slade knew exactly what he’d been saying. Doing.

Slade spun, Jason’s two-hundred plus pounds of muscle slamming into his back. And in sharp contrast, his hands released Dick with a soft final squeeze. Then turned sharply, catching Jason before he could gain an advantage and used his momentum to slam him to the floor with a grunt. Slade had his thighs bracketing Jason’s hips in a moment. Arms pinned behind him the next.

“Get the fuck off of me!”

Dick watched Jason’s anger get pinned to the cool floor of the warehouse. Standing with heavy breath. Slade’s hand slid into Jason’s hair, the loose locks left un-buzzed, his white streak flashing. Dick’s heart stuttered for a moment, remembering where that streak had come from, but the dazed look in Jason’s eyes distracted him. The youngest man was staring right at him, head pulled up and forced by Slade’s hand.

“Now. I need a verbal confirmation from you that you want to play, kid,” Slade murmured, his own gaze settling on Dick, whose face flushed. Jason swallowed thickly, watching the way Dick’s chest stuttered with breath. The tent in his boxers.

“Yes,” Jason rasped.

Slade chuckled, yanking at Jason’s hair, forcing his neck into a sharp arch as Slade bent over him. Pressed his lips to his ear, whispered so Dick couldn’t hear. Jason shuddered, lips pursing. But he nodded. Slade whispered again. Jason nodded again.

Slade’s grin was wild. Hoisting Jason up, who began to fight, thrashing against the arms of steel circling his arms and waist. A hand wormed its way up to Jason’s gnashing teeth, gripping his chin to put him in a hold similar to the one he’d had Dick in only a few moments ago. It didn’t stop the growling ripping from his throat, but it did still Jason’s struggling.

“Pretty bird,” Slade lilted, eye trained on Dick’s slack jawed expression. “Come disarm your little wing for me.”

Eagerly, so eagerly, Dick lept to obey, closing the distance between them. Shoring up just short of Jason, a mere few inches between them. He could see the restless flexing of Jason’s abdomen as he skimmed a hand along the hard muscle of his outer thigh.

“Jason,” Dick breathed, pressing into the scant space between them. Even in Slade’s hard grip, he was taller than Dick. Not the height advantage Slade had on him, but enough to make him tilt his chin. He leaned forward, chest rubbing against the soft material of Jason’s shirt. Out of their vision, Dick’s hands grazed up his thigh, one trailing the inside, scratching at the sensitive flesh. “I’m so glad you’re staying, little wing,” Dick murmured, finding the buckle of Jason’s thigh holster.

With his jaw pinned, Jason could only groan, nostrils flaring as Dick let his fingers wander high into Jason’s boxers. Dick took a nip at Jason’s lower lip, coaxing him to lean closer. Slade let him, and Dick was the only one who could see the smirk. The kiss was slow, neither closing their eyes even as Slade half released the pin to allow Jason’s mouth to part beneath Dick’s lips. His tongue slid against Jason’s, languid, patient.

The holster slipped from Jason’s thigh—not that he cared. Not with Dick lining his body with heat and hands squeezing the bare muscle of Jason’s thighs.

“I want you to fuck me, little wing. Fuck me until I can’t remember my name,” Dick whispered against Jason’s spit-moistened lips. Dick’s fingers grazed the heavy cock in Jason’s boxers, on its way to hard. “Can you fuck me, Jay? Please?”

Jason was breathing like he’d run a marathon, lips red as he nodded. “Yeah.”

Dick smiled, cat-like. “Good.”

Slade took that as his cue to interject, pressing his teeth into the shell of Jason’s ear. “First you’re going to have to earn it.” Neither of them expected Slade to lift Jason almost over his head to settle him over his shoulder. “Come along, pretty bird. Jason has some lessons to learn first.” He turned toward the loft stairwell. “I’ll take care of you in the meantime.”

Dick followed, watching as fight bled back into Jason’s eyes, making him thrash in Slade’s grip as the other two ascended the stairs.

“Goddammit, Slade, I’m not some chick you can sling around—” 

A sharp yelp followed the slap of Slade’s hand against Jason’s ass. “Behave,” he chided, nails scratching after the reddened skin.

Jason was never one to behave and continued to struggle even as they reached the loft and he got tossed haplessly on the bed, face first. Slade took his time crawling onto the bed, removing his jacket as he went. It landed on the floor the moment Jason got turned up, tried to scramble up the bed with a snarl on his lips. But Slade only snatched the ankle kicked at him, dragging Jason beneath him by that grip. Twisted to put Jason in another hold that had his forearm pressed to the boy’s throat.

“Little bird,” Slade called, beckoning Dick away from where he’d been frozen, watching the assassin grapple with Jason. “I know you have rope up here.” It sounded like a sin and only made Dick’s cheeks flush down to his neck. “Get some for me. This one can’t be trusted unbound.”

Slade pressed heavily on his forearm, cutting off Jason’s air just enough to pull out a gasp. The red coloring Jason’s ears betrayed how much he liked what Slade was doing, despite the brows struggling to stay knit. Dick dipped to retrieve his…box of toys, tucked beneath the bed.

“On second thought,” Slade rumbled, leaning down till Jason could feel his breath against his lips. “Bring out the whole stash.”

Jason gasped. Hands hard against Slade’s arm.

Something shuddered through Dick at the command. The implication. How did Slade even know Dick kept a stash here? But Dick obeyed. Brought out the discreet black box with the magnetic lid and set it on the bed beside Slade’s knee.

On his own knees beside the bed, Dick gawked up at Slade who shifted a knee to the center of Jason’s chest after catching sight of Dick. His hand reached out to make a slow caress of Dick’s jaw, fingernail lightly scraping along.

“Keep our companion occupied while I work, baby boy,” Slade murmured. Dick had to bite his lip against the little moan in the back of his throat.

“Okay,” he rasped, rising to crawl onto the bed, but Slade clamped down on his chin, stilling him with bated breath. There was a moment of pause where Dick thought Slade would make him say it. Say it in front of _Jason _of all people when Slade had to practically pry it from his lips when they were alone. But Slade seemed to think better of it and only leaned in to brush his teeth against the column of Dick’s throat.

“Try to loosen him up while you’re at it,” he murmured against Dick’s skin.

Dick was all too happy to do so, crawling over the bed with gaze locked on Jason’s cherry pink face. There was still stubbornness and some anger limned along his jawline but the second he saw Dick closing in, it loosened. His mouth watered at the sight of Jason’s lips parting, eyes intent on Dick despite the heavy arm across his throat.

But Dick’s hands slid in to replace them, slipping around his nape as Dick leaned over him.

“You’re doing so good, little wing,” Dick murmured, drawing Jay’s lips into a languid kiss. Taking his time nipping blood into them. He shivered. Slade’s arm lifted away, but Dick’s body took its place. “So good for me,” he whispered against Jason’s mouth.

“Only you, Dickie,” Jason breathed, newly freed arms coming around his waist, pressing him down. The action was familiar and warm, and Dick let Jason take charge of the kiss, plundering Dick’s mouth with wet heat. He let his hands move onto other things while Jason indulged himself.

Skidding fingers along the sharp V of Jason’s hips, Dick rumpled up his shirt, dragging it up and up until his hands could cup Jay’s chest. Squeeze the firm, mouth-watering muscle. Dick moaned, low in the back of his throat at the memory of all this muscle pressed up against him, flattening him against a table for a slow fuck. Dick broke the kiss, using his own strength to stop Jason’s open-mouthed attempt to follow.

“Off,” Dick murmured. “Get it off.”

Jay half sat up, desperately pulling off the shirt covering the wide expanse of his muscled chest. As soon as the shirt was gone, Dick bent to tongue a nipple into his mouth. A strangled gasp came from above him, hands sliding in his hair but they weren’t there for long. Drawn off by stronger hands.

“What the fuck are you—”

Dick cut him off by pulling off his nipple, sealing their lips together in a desperate kiss as Dick’s cock began to harden in his boxers. Above him, Slade was binding Jason’s hands. Lids heavy and mouth sloppy on Jason’s, Dick looked back for half a moment, watching Slade bind Jay up from wrist to elbow. Something about it made Dick shiver, moan onto Jason’s hot lips.

Slade, somehow, knew exactly where that moan had come from, briefly paused his knot tying to lay a comforting hand on the small of Dick’s back. Took a moment rub soothing circles. 

“Don’t worry, baby boy,” Slade intoned, leaning over him to nip at his nape. “Jason won’t be the only one with rope burns tonight.”

Dick whined.

“Slade.” It was Jason, neglected for a moment below them. A growl that Dick couldn’t decide if it was needy or angry. Slade didn’t seem to care either way. Not as he dropped Jason’s bound arms to fiercely cup the growing erection between Jay’s legs.

The entire length of his body stiffened, mouth parting. “Didn’t realize you liked attention, Red,” Slade teased, hand starting a slow rub.

“I don’t,” he snapped back, the rumble of his voice vibrating through Dick’s palm, splayed on his chest. “Get these fucking ropes _off_.” Slade hummed, squeezing down enough to make Jason’s hips buck, jostling Dick who had to suppress the urge to arch his back. He didn’t want to be needy…

“You’re arrogant in assuming they’ll be coming off anytime soon,” Slade replied with a smirk. His hand continued to move, gripping Jason through the thin material, a languorous stroking that made Dick’s cock throb just to watch. Jason’s bound hands struggled, stretched but all they could do was grip Dick’s arm with bruising force.

“Slade, come ooonn.” But Jason didn’t seem committed as his head fell back in the pillows, neck arched. Dick took the opportunity to lay his cheek against Jason’s heartbeat, listening to the increasingly frantic beat as he watched Slade work. Jason’s fingers clenched, hips twitching before Slade abruptly pulled away, leaving a catch in the boy’s breath.

Then the boxers were stripped, exposing the tree trunks of Jason’s thighs and the straining erection. Dick had to bite his lip. Thinking of the last time that cock had been shoved in his ass, dripping with lube and bent over the bathroom counter.

“Hungry, pretty bird?”

Dick’s gaze jumped from Jay’s cock to Slade’s smug eye. His mouth parted, head lifting as Jason tried to move again, tried to sit up. But Slade halted him with a firm grip around his cock.

“Lay down, boy.” A stark command. And the fire blazing in Jason’s eyes lit one in Dick’s stomach. But Jay followed the command, hands releasing Dick’s arm to fist in frustration. “Well?” It took a moment for Dick to realize he was addressing him again. “Are you?”

Slowly, Dick nodded, eyes drifting between Slade’s sharp face and the fist around Jay’s cock. A bead of pre-cum on the head.

“Come here then, pretty bird.”

Slade moved from between Jason’s strong, _dangerously_ unbound legs, making space for Dick as he took his time crawling down the bed. His hand still wrapped around Jason’s cock. Dragging his hand from Jay’s chest down to the thatch of black curls at the apex of his thighs, Dick settled between them. But Slade didn’t relinquish his hold, pumping to get Jason squirming as he leaned down to graze his lips along Dick’s jaw. 

“Don’t let him come and I’ll give you a reward,” he whispered, just against the shell of his ear before leaving Jason all to Dick. With a breathy shiver, Dick didn’t even watch Slade’s retreat before focusing on the bulging erection.

“Jason,” Dick sighed, breath ghosting over the tip as he leaned down. Jason was watching now, head tilted as much as he could without sitting up. It made the muscles of his cut abdomen strain. Delicately, Dick ran a finger along the vein tracing from root to tip, letting his nail scrape. Jason’s dark brows knit together, lips parting. He followed it with his tongue.

And Jason lost all ability to watch when Dick sucked the wet tip into his mouth, tongue laving over the head. Jason couldn’t straighten his arms with the way they were bound, so it left him grasping at air as Dick swallowed another inch. Dick let himself drool, hands coming to grip at the meat of Jason’s thighs, pushing them wider.

He bobbed his head, liking the quiet sounds he forced out of Jason, his own cock throbbing on each hollowing of his cheeks. The salt of Jason’s pre-cum tasted good on his tongue, letting his eyes flutter shut to just enjoy the sensation. The stretch of Jason’s thick cock on his lips. Dick sank down further, wringing out a small cry.

The rustle of silicone and leather didn’t let either of them forget the towering man kneeling on the bed once more. Dick’s hand slid down, off Jason’s thigh to fondle his balls, lightly squeezing. But both boys’ eyes drew open as the bed dipped pointedly with Slade’s weight, finding him kneeling at Jason’s head. The younger’s cheeks were flushed, mouth open for all the little noises Dick was eliciting.

Jason bottomed out with a moan just as Slade produced a collar. Simple, black leather wrapped around his fist. Dick saw it before Jason, moaned around his cock. The vibrations made Jay give an aborted groan, eyes widening only to land on Slade and the collar. Deep in Dick’s throat, Jason throbbed. Betraying his next words.

“No,” he growled, cheeks glowing pink. “No _fucking _way.”

Dick’s tongue traced along the length of Jason’s cock as he pulled off, panting and flushed himself. His hand circled the abandoned length, methodically squeezing.

“What, you don’t like it?” Slade teased, settling a palm against Jay’s chest, keeping him pinned down.

“You’re not—_hnngh_…collaring me,” Jason said. It was probably meant to sound fierce, heated but it came out as a pathetic whine.

“Someone has to,” Slade replied, fingers sliding up to cup Jason’s throat, stilling him. Jason’s cock twitched, straining in Dick’s grip. He grinned.

“He likes it,” Dick breathed, stroking him once in reward.

“Shut up, dickhead,” Jason snapped, only to be cut off by the tightening of Slade’s fingers.

Dick watched the heavy swallow beneath Slade’s scarred knuckles, leaning down to lick a stripe up Jason’s cock. Fingers curling in the thatch of hair nestling the thick length.

“Now, now. There’s no need to be rude. He’s only being a good boy,” Slade cooed, fingers relaxing as he shifted his gaze to Dick’s open-mouthed, half-lidded expression. “Telling Daddy just how much you like what I do.”

Dick whimpered, withdrawing as he frantically looked to Jason, gauging his reaction. Before Dick could get too far, the hand cutting off Jason’s air lashed out to wrap in Dick’s hair. A knee shifted to Jay’s chest to keep him down in the hand’s place as Dick was brought close, throat bared as Slade forced it into a stretch.

“Don’t tell me you’re getting shy now, pretty bird,” Slade cooed, scraping his thumb across Dick’s cheek.

“I didn’t—”

“Hush. If you were worried about your little wing’s reaction, just look at his face.” Slade didn’t bother making Dick look as he glanced at Jason’s face. Jason’s very red face. Bound hands clawing at the thigh pinning him down. Slade leaned close now, watching Jason the whole time but it was Dick he whispered to, “I bet I can get him to call me Daddy too by the end of the night. Would you like that?”

Jason was watching them inquisitively, squirming at the lack of attention, just an edge of ire in his gorgeous blue-green eyes. Dick swallowed hard. Then nodded. Slade hummed, approving. And it sated something so deep in Dick’s subconscious that his entire body melted in the older man’s grip. Slade saw, kissed him chastely, a brief touch of lips.

“Be a good boy and bind his knees so they’re bent,” Slade breathed against his lips. Desperate now, cock straining in his own boxers, Dick withdrew and obediently, with a hint of shame, picked out knee cuffs from his box. “Now, boy.” He was talking to Jason now, who watched emphatically as Dick shifted between his legs once more. “Are you going to make this easy or hard?”

“Fuck you.” It was weak but a thread of steel ran through the statement, even as the knee in his chest pressed down. As Dick bent one of his legs, pushing calf to hamstring.

“You’ll need a gag too. Got a filthier mouth than _Dickie_,” Slade taunted, leaning down. 

Jason tried to struggle, but with a knee in his chest, arms bound, and one leg already strapped bent, there wasn’t much he could do outside of swear. Maybe thrash a little, but Slade’s weight is substantial. The echo of the collar tightening has Dick’s mouth going dry, Jason stilling, panting furiously.

“There, your first lesson. Act like a foul-mouthed bitch, and you get treated like one.”

Dick moaned; he couldn’t help himself, had to hide his face in the sensitive skin of Jason’s inner thigh, now parallel with Dick’s sitting form. All strapped up. When Dick had the balls to look up again, Slade had secured the loose end of Jason’s arm bindings to the D-ring on the collar, effectively cutting off any range of motion he’d had left.

And Jason—well, Jason was red all the way down to his pebbled nipples. Fists clenched until his knuckles turned white.

“You’re a fuckin’ psycho, Wilson,” he seethed, but his voice was shaky at best. Dick dug his fingers into Jason’s thighs.

“And you’ll be eating your words by the end of the night,” Slade replied, leaning over to grab—oh, God, grab one of Dick’s gags, complete with a silicone cock long enough to just touch the back of his throat. “Right now, I’m going to put a muzzle on you.”

Jason squirmed, thrashed in his bonds but was smart enough to keep his lips sealed together even as Slade swung a heavy leg over the younger man’s torso, effectively squashing any struggle. From where Dick sat, he could only watch Jay’s toes curl and relax restlessly. The faint moan drew Dick’s attention again.

“Shh, that’s it. Take it in, _good boy_.”

If it was possible, Jason’s resulting shiver was angry but no less aroused. The snap of the buckle and Slade pulled back to reveal the smooth piece of leather covering Jason’s mouth, hiding the bit slid all the way to his throat. His nostrils flared, hips bucking as he made a noise of protest. Dick had to catch the slip of drool on his chin, wiping it away.

Almost forgotten, Dick’s cock pulsed _painfully_ at the sight of Jay bound and gagged.

“Just a few finishing touches…” Slade began.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooo, I finally finished it. Amid finals, break, new semester, and covid, I finally finished the sex! And I keep forgetting to say that in the previous chapter, when Slade has Jason pinned to the ground and whispers to him--Slade is asking for permission to play even if Jay gets something shoved up his ass and giving Jay a safe word/action. And making a bet...

And that was how Jason ended kneeling on the floor a few feet from the bed with a vibrator stuffed up his ass. With the controls placed firmly in Dick’s hands. Slade was now stretched on his side, curled around where Dick sat on his heels, staring at the sweaty, panting, flushed Jason.

It’d taken a while and a good helping of lube to get the dildo into Jason. Along the way, Jason had gotten thoroughly worked over, his erection standing at full attention. He’d been left with a few light bruises and a long trail of drool on his chin. Eyes rolled back in his head as he tried stifling his whimpers around the gag. And a cock ring snug around his member.

“To make sure you don’t get your reward before you’ve learned your lesson,” Slade had said.

Dick was sitting in awe, if not a little jealousy. For some reason, _he_ still had his boxers on.

“Doesn’t he make a pretty picture, little bird,” Slade rumbled from behind him, lips gliding over his hip. “He gets so red when he’s embarrassed.” Jason groaned, blue eyes pleading. Dick wasn’t quite sure for what, but the small buck of his hips had Dick mouth going dry. “But we’ve put him through enough, why don’t you give him something to help him relax. Rid himself of that ridiculous embarrassment.”

Dick knew exactly what he meant. Eyes locked on Jason, it only took a moment for the realization to set in. Jay’s eyes went wide, drawing in a tight breath before Dick pressed the ‘on’ button without hesitation. Jason let out a high-pitched keen from behind his gag, rising up as far as his knee restraints would let him, eyes squeezing shut.

“Leave him on low, little bird. We’ll let him ruminate on his bad behavior for a while,” Slade murmured, both men entranced by the hard flex of thigh muscles, the jerk of bonds as Jason slowly adjusted to the new sensation. “Are you wet for me?”

Dick’s lips parted, unable to tear his gaze away from Jason’s squirming body. The skin around his eyes was flushed, his pupils dilated. “Yes,” Dick breathed.

“Are you jealous of your little wing?” Slade murmured, rising to his knees behind Dick, hands sliding over his sensitive, recovering ribs with a care that melted Dick’s chest. “Because he’s stuffed to the brim, strapped up so he can’t even fuck himself?”

Dick let out a shaky moan, watching Jason tug uselessly at the rope linking his bound arms to the collar snug around his throat. Slade’s rough hands cupped his chest, thumbs flicking lightly over Dick’s nipples. Dick’s jaw went slack, eyes shuttering.

“_Yes,”_ he whined, fists clenched on his thighs.

Slade’s breath was burning hot against his throat, his imposing presence curling over Dick’s seated form. It was menacing, a threat that sent adrenaline coursing through his veins. Slade’s hands were now trailing down his stomach.

“Tell Daddy what you want, baby boy,” Slade rasped, right against his ear.

Dick’s eyes shut entirely, head falling back in supplication. “I…I want---_hnn,” _Dick choked. Slade’s hand had plunged into his boxers, palming his hypersensitive cock.

“Go on,” Slade prompted, shifting closer as he stroked Dick once. “Tell me.”

“I want you…” Dick breathed. “I want _you_.”

“Aww, what a sweet little boy,” Slade crooned, rubbing the spot just below the head of Dick’s member. “But you need to be specific.”

Across the room, Jason keened, the sound of the vibrator speeding up echoing in his head. But Dick couldn’t open his eyes, could only shiver as Slade’s other hand pried the controls from his clenched hand. Set it aside after readjusting the setting so Dick could hear Jason’s heavy breaths, muffled behind his gag.

A long, singular stroke of his shaft made Dick whine.

“Wanna—” he swallowed dryly, “wanna be tied up. Want you to fuck me. _Slade,_” Dick cried, abdomen clenching.

Satisfied like a cat in the sun, Slade hummed, hands drawing up his stomach with rough calluses. “There’s a good boy,” Slade whispered, “Daddy can work with that.”

The scratch of Slade’s finger over his skin had Dick practically trembling with need. Such a gentle touch, capable of so much worse than snatching his chin. Dick gasped, eyes fluttering open to find Slade’s predatory smirk. Then Slade’s mouth was sealing over Dick’s and he surged, stretching up to wrap a hand around the back of Slade’s neck.

Slade’s tongue slipped in, pushing the taste of Slade and a hint of gunmetal into his mouth. Cotton shoved into his head, blurring any coherent thought that could have possibly been left. Dick nudged at Slade insistently, appealing with little mewls caught in his nose.

Solid arms, hard like tree trunks, wrapped around Dick’s torso. It felt… comforting. Edged with a sharp thrill as Slade used his grip to flip him onto his stomach and rip his boxers down Dick’s thighs. The stark exposure, the manhandling, in front of _Jason_ had Dick blushing, burying his face in his arms. But the stretch only lifted his hips, pushing his now bare ass toward the man looming over him.

“Now, doesn’t this look familiar,” Slade purred, rough hands scuffing the backs of Dick’s thighs. They stopped just shy of the swell of his ass cheeks. A sudden jerk pried open his legs, exposing his twitching hole and aching hard on. Dick had to bite his lip, resist the urge to look over at Jason, now reduced to wet panting. “You look desperate, little bird.”

Slade, ever a tease, circled a finger, still sticky with lube, around Dick’s hole. He pitched back, wanting more touch, but it only drove Slade away. 

“Guess you are desperate,” Slade murmured. Rustling followed before his elbows were wrenched behind him, a length of rope wrapped around his elbows, securing them behind his back. And then a pair of cuffs were around his wrists, bound in front of him. The position essentially cut off any arm movement except for up and down, leaving him helpless to Slade’s overbearing presence.

His breath came faster the second all his bonds were secure, whimpered quietly as he canted his hips back.

“You’re not getting what you want that easily,” Slade purred, sliding himself along Dick’s sensitive back. His lips parted, neck straining to get a better glimpse of Slade, but his position allowed nothing of the sort. “You didn’t think you were going to get away without a show for our dear Jason, now, did you? Show him how _filthy_ and _slutty_ you can be.” Slade punctuated his slander with a grind of his hips against Dick’s ass. Quickly followed by a sharp smack and a yelp. “Answer the question.”

Dick swallowed dry, hands flexing against his thighs. “I did think,” he mumbled.

Slade hummed, sliding hands up the length of his back. Dick twitched a little at the skim of his ribs. “Ah, do your ribs still hurt, baby?”

Glancing at the thick arm grazing his side, Dick nodded, slowly, waiting for the trick. The catch. Slade leaned forward, each hand grabbing the meat of his ass, pulling apart his cheeks. But he teased, like a bastard and only kissed the small of his back.

“Slade,” Dick whined, jostling his restraints.

A quiet moan echoed Dick, wet and sloppy around a gag. Slade’s hand tangled in Dick’s hair, nails scratching lightly against his scalp. “Don’t worry, pretty bird. We’re getting there.” And then he was being tugged up, a slight twinge trembling through his ribs, the semi-healed stab wound.

Now pressed flush to Slade’s chest, Dick had a perfect view of a drooling, blushing Jason. Which only served to make him harder.

“Now, we’re going to play a little game while I work you all nice and loose,” Slade murmured, lips pressed tight against his ear. Jason’s eyes flicked to Dick’s cock. Dick’s mouth dried up. “It’s called ‘who fucks you better?’”

The rough denim of Slade’s jeans scratched Dick’s sensitive thighs.

“That’s not fair,” Dick breathed, staring at Jason, whose gaze had now snapped back to Slade, and was furious. Even through the red tipping his ears. “That’s not fair, Slade.”

A rough hand slid around Dick’s throat, keeping his squirming, kneeling body in place. A sharp contrast to the soft fabric of Slade’s shirt. Fuck, he was still fully clothed while both Dick and Jason were buck naked.

“Doesn’t need to be,” Slade replied quietly, giving an experimental squeeze. Dick’s air cut off, for just a moment, but he was already wound up enough that his cock throbbed and his thighs flexed. His mouth went slack at the restriction. Then Slade released the grip, and Dick sucked in a breath, embarrassed at the pre-come dripping down his hip.

The click of a bottle cap sounded in Dick’s ear, soon reinforced with a zap of cold lube sliding between his ass cheeks. Dick shuddered, trying to arch away, but was only met with Slade’s firm grip.

“Easy,” Slade murmured, “Just something to slick you up.” Slade’s fingers followed, gently rubbing the lube down towards Dick’s twitching hole. Always a tease, Slade traced around, barely touching where Dick absolutely needed him.

“Now,” Slade murmured, tightening the fingers around Dick’s throat. Just a bit. “Look at your little wing.”

Dick did, lips wet and skin tingling. Jason was a barely conscious mess. Drool running down his chin. Eyes barely open. Breaths short and fast. Thighs trembling. It only served to make the ache in Dick’s gut tighten. He wanted that. A shivering mindless mess.

Distracted, Dick hadn’t noticed the single finger, but all his attention zeroed down to it as Slade slid it into his ass. His spine arched gently at the intrusion, fingernails scraping over his thighs.

“Keep looking,” Slade snapped, lips laid over the vulnerable skin of his throat. Dick tried his damnedest to keep his eyes on Jason, trying not to come just from the half-lidded look on Jay’s face. “Do you like it when our little Jay over there fucks you nice and slow? Or fast and dirty?”

Slade pumped his finger, crooking just enough to barely catch Dick’s prostate. 

“Slade,” Dick groaned, watching the bob of Jay’s throat in a hard swallow. His eyes were a little more alert now, fixed on Dick’s flushed face. The finger inside him withdrew, hooking on the ring of muscle and pulling until Dick squealed, chin tucked. “Slow,” he cried, “I like it slow.”

“Of course, you do, sweetcheeks.” The finger lightened, but was replaced by a second cold and slick digit sliding back into the depths of Dick’s body. “Elaborate.”

Feeling his heart catch on every stray beat, Dick licked his dry lips, resisting the urge to bow his head back against Slade’s shoulder. The two fingers inside him stretched with only a slight burn. Breathless, he followed Slade’s command.

“Jay always—” he took a moment to swallow “—always runs his hands over my hips. Right before he slides in.” Dick’s cheeks flared red, but the movement of Slade’s fingers were chiseling away his already weakened inhibitions. “He always tells me I look gorgeous.”

Slade hummed, shoving his fingers deep, ripping a quiet keen out of Dick’s throat. “At least he and I agree on that,” Slade nipped into his ear. “Now who fucks you better?”

Jay’s eyebrows rose, as much as they could with the vibrating dildo in his ass allowed him to.

“I—I can’t answer that, Slade,” Dick sighed, hips squirming in time with each pump of Slade’s fingers. He yelped, a third finger suddenly plunged in alongside the others. “I can’t,” he whined, thighs straining.

Teeth were at his throat, sharp and vaguely threatening. Slade clamped his jaw down over the fleshy junction of shoulder and neck. But Dick didn’t shout. His eyes fluttered closed, _feeling_ the bruise being sucked into his skin. Dick couldn’t move, paralyzed as Slade buried his mark in Dick’s skin.

When Slade pulled back, it was with a long drag of his tongue up the column of Dick’s throat to scrape his dangerous teeth along Dick’s jaw line.

“I suppose that is a little unfair,” Slade mused, setting a meticulous rhythm. Stroke, stroke, stroke. Then scissor, a gasp rattling out of Dick’s mouth as each one stretched him farther and farther. “I’m sure we both have our strengths. When you’re with him, you get treated like a delicate little pillow princess.”

Dick opened his mouth to protest, eyes cracking open but the hand around his throat jumped to his mouth, silencing him.

“You get fucked soft and sweet, waiting for hours until you’re weak and trembling to let you finally orgasm.” Dick shivered, almost disturbed by Slade’s accuracy. “I bet Jay over there likes to bend you over and eat you out till you’re dripping wet. Ready to take his long cock. Do you beg him like you beg me? No. Your little wing seems too soft on you to make you wait for anything. I bet he bends over backwards just for the chance to lay you out and fuck you stupid.”

A hard breath blew from Dick’s nose, stomach tightening at the visions of Jason doing _exactly _what Slade was saying. Jay slipping into the shower and pulling his cheeks apart. Bending him over a table, a sink, the bed and sliding his cock in slow.

“But you love when I come over and string you up like a horny slut,” Slade hissed, slicked fingers slamming into Dick’s prostate, hand clamping down over his shout. “You like it when I _make _you beg for my thick cock. When I tie you up and stuff you so full you feel like you can’t breathe. You like being made into a helpless little toy. No decisions, no responsibilities. With me making all the decisions for you.”

And then all of Slade’s fingers were gone, leaving a cool draft over his gaping hole and the stark sound of the vibrations and whimpers from Jay. It was painful how accurate Slade was, so much so that every word from Slade’s lips was like a hot poker in Dick’s gut.

“Don’t you?” Slade struck, curling a fist around Dick’s leaky cock. Dick inhaled sharply, a strangled gasp as he surged up on his knees. Slade took the opportunity to slip two fingers into Dick’s slack mouth. “Like being plugged up, full of my seed,” Slade growled into his ear. 

Dick’s tongue slid around Slade’s thick knuckles, trying to push his eagerness through.

“Already sucking like a desperate whore. I know what you need, pretty bird.” Now Slade was loud enough for Jay, who, when Dick looked, was quivering violently, an endless stream of whines pouring from behind the gag. They were both so loud, Dick didn’t hear Slade’s pants unzipping.

Dick’s eyes fell closed, a full body shudder ripping through him as Slade finally sank his cock deep into his ass. He jolted when Slade bottomed out, keened desperately.

“There, sat on my cock like my good boy,” Slade praised. Dick’s nails scarped his thighs again, hips squirming in search of movement. Slade’s fingers pulled out of Dick’s mouth, dragging drool back along his cheek and neck. He gave a few experimental thrusts, grazing Dick’s sensitive prostate.

But then he was cruelly thrown forward onto the bed, gasping at the sudden loss of heat and girth.

“Slade,” Dick cried, bounds arms scrabbling to support him, but only serving to strain his arms and make his sore ribs pang.

“Don’t worry, pretty bird. Daddy’s only going to make this more fun.”

Dick managed to turn his head as Slade dismounted the bed, tugging his shirt over his head as he went. Revealing the long expanse of scarred muscle that Dick loved to run his tongue over. And he was heading straight towards Jason.

Slade’s cock hung heavy out of his unzipped jeans, and Jason’s hazy eyes went straight to it as Slade shored up at the man’s knees.

“Ready to play, Jason?”

Jason’s head was lulling heavily, but he managed to nod, barely. Dick couldn’t see it, but he knew Slade was grinning, even as Dick panted with warm cheeks face down on the bed. The assassin’s hands were gentle on Jason’s chin as he undid the buckle of the gag and slowly pulled it from his mouth, trailing spit.

Jay’s lips were red and swollen—absolutely sinful as he gulped down a few breaths of unimpeded air. Eyes blissfully closed as he breathed. The control of the dildo was somehow in Slade’s hand, turned off with the brief click of a button. Jason’s entire body went limp, collapsing into Slade’s muscled thigh.

Slade tsked, a hand sweeping through Jason’s sweaty, black curls. “It’s okay, birdy,” Slade cooed. “You did so well.” The older assassin leaned down to strip off the Velcro knee restraints. Panting wetly against Slade’s jean-clad leg, he used his bound hands to ease himself off of the dildo. “There you go.”

Fingers dug into Jay’s chin, wrenching his face up, forced to stare at Slade’s soft grey eye. Dick whined softly but went on ignored.

“You’ve earned your reward, boy,” Slade murmured. “Do you think you can stand?”

Jay groaned into Slade’s thigh, legs shaky as he placed one foot, then the other beneath him. It was wobbly, forcing Slade to hoist Jason the rest of the way by his arm.

“Still got a little bit of a problem here, don’t you?” Slade grazed a finger down the straining, bound erection between Jason’s legs. Jay didn’t seem to be able to say anything, other than a loud unabashed moan, staring with hazy, half-there eyes up at Slade.

Slade swung Jason around suddenly, lowering his weight onto the bed, directly in front of Dick. Jason’s head was nestled in the pillows, lulling to the side. His ass was getting cold, hole twitching as Dick stared at the thick erection sitting not two inches in front of him.

“There’s my good boys,” Slade praised from the side of the bed, stripping off his cursed jeans and boxers. He kneeled up on the bed, one hand scraping over Jason’s abdominals, trailing down towards the red, painful hard-on between Jays’ legs.

Dick whined again, greedily, his own cock protesting the lack of attention. All he got for it was a swat on his ass.

“Don’t be greedy, boy,” Slade snapped, in a deep tone that set his nerves alight. Dick’s eyes fluttered, especially as Slade’s thick fingers wrapped around his throat, forcing him back onto his knees. “You’ll get your reward.”

Dick was still, letting the assassin’s hand trail along his chest, pinching a nipple to wheedle out a whine. But then he opened his eyes at the shift of the bed to find himself bracketed by Jay’s huge, muscled thighs, his bobbing erection sitting right before him, now free of a cock ring. With Slade at his back, Dick was already dripping from his fantasies of what Slade was going to do next.

Hot breath blowing against his ear, Dick couldn’t take his eyes off Jason’s flushed face, his swollen lips, the glazed expression. “Now treat him nice,” Slade murmured and used a firm hand on Dick’s back to bend him forward, mouth centered over Jay’s cock.

Dick wasted no time taking Jason into his mouth. A reedy moan came from above, a painful edge of overstimulation limning the sound but Jay bucked his hips, urging him to continue. Dick drew his tongue up the underside, teasing the head before swallowing him whole, tip just touching the back of his throat. He hollowed his cheeks, letting his head bob in a familiar rhythm as Jason’s hands strained for something to hold, but were still bound up to his collar.

Dick hummed around the cock in his mouth, stringing a keen out of the man beneath him. And before the attention could return to Dick’s own misused cock, a heavy weight lined up with his hole, Slade’s weight steady behind him.

Like a wanton whore, Dick moaned around the cock in his mouth and shoved his hips back, pleading with Slade to impale him. But iron hands clamped down around his hips and, torturously, held him in place. 

“Wait you turn, little bird,” Slade murmured, hands pulling Dick’s cheeks further apart as Jay’s cock stretched his lips. The head was back at his entrance, teasing and slicked up with cool lube. His hands strained for purchase, but bound around his hips they offered no support. It didn’t keep his eyes from shutting and encouraging the pathetic bucking Jay was trying.

And when Slade’s cock finally slid, all the way to the hilt inside of him, tears slipped down his cheeks. He whined around Jason’s length, throat constricting around the tip so that Jay himself groaned.

“Fuck,” Slade sighed, hips circling against Dick’s ass. “You feel so good, baby boy.” The man leaned forward, sliding light hands along Dick’s sides, grazing over his ribs. He twitched, the sensitive bones still healing and probably going to regret this whole night. But Dick wouldn’t. Slade’s hand glided up the back of his head, wrapping in his hair to yank him off Jay’s cock with a lewd pop.

“I’ll make you forget all about your poor ribs,” Slade whispered into his ear, watching the drool run down the corner of Dick’s open mouth. Desperate, he nodded frantically, fingers just able to graze the thick muscle of Jason’s thighs. “And what about you, Jason?”

Slade jostled Dick by the grip in his hair, and Dick obeyed, opening his eyes to look down the length of his nose at Jay’s absolutely pink face.

“Have I made you forget about all your troubles? Have I won our bet?”

“Bet?” Dick croaked. Slade punished the interruption with a sharp snap of his hips. He strangled out a cry.

Jason’s expression turned white for a moment, weak anger sparkling in his eyes, but the sight of Dick, flustered and fucked, seemed to quell it.

“Yes,” he rasped. Jason jerked, startled as Slade shoved three wide fingers into his abused hole. “_Daddy_,” he cried, weak and defeated.

The sound made Dick shudder, his cock leaking more pre-come at the sound of the pet name on his lips.

Dick could feel the grin on Slade’s lips, even as he withdrew his fingers with a final thrust.

“My little birds.”

With that, Slade shoved Dick’s mouth back onto Jay’s member. He choked on it, sudden, but managed to calm his reflexes, and returned to obediently lavishing him with attention. Poor Jason had been stuck on that vibrator for at least twenty minutes. He deserved a reward for lasting so long.

And Dick’s reward came when Slade set a nice, brutal rhythm, slamming into Dick’s prostate with fervor. It had Dick moaning around Jason, ears filled with the wet slaps of Slade’s hips on his ass and the lewd noises he made as Jason began to thrust into his mouth with recovered force.

Dick just let it happen. He stopped moving and just let Slade and Jason use him. And _god _did it feel good. Just to let go and sink into the sensation. Not having to do anything. 

He was railed from both ends for what felt like hours, Slade hitting his prostate with a deadly precision that had him moaning and keening and crying, but he always pulled back just before he could come. And Jason seemed to be drawing it out as well, despite his torture. Rhythm becoming smooth and concentrated, sliding in over Dick’s tongue, teasing the back of his throat. Then drawing out and waiting, letting Dick suckle the tip before resuming a mindless pace.

And finally, _finally, _Jason came. Heat shooting down Dick’s throat, forced in to the hilt so Dick had no choice but to swallow. And hot on Jason’s orgasm, as the man lay twitching and panting beneath Dick, Slade came. Wrapping his hand back in Dick’s hair to yank him onto his knees so Slade could bury himself as far as he could as he spilled with a groan.

But the assassin didn’t pull out. No, his hand slid around to Dick’s own throbbing, aching cock. It was pathetic, how fast he came. Only three pumps from Slade’s skilled hand and he was a shuddering, sticky, fucked out mess in the man’s grip.

Then he was being discarded on the bed next to Jason, who was half-way to unconsciousness, arms still bound. Dick wasn’t much better, as his healing injuries and shaking muscles throbbed with the endorphins coursing through his skin.

Slade was hovering above him, lips barely brushing Dick’s but he didn’t have the strength to open his eyes.

“You did so well. My good boys,” Slade murmured, sealing his lips over Dick’s mouth, slow and teasing before he pulled away. “You can go to sleep if you want, baby boy. I’ll take care of you. Both you and your little wing.”

Exhausted, Dick couldn’t help but do just that.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bruce finally shows up. And someone else.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I tried a new vibe with Slade and I'm not sure how I feel about it. But, here's some very indulgent smut and some self-loathing. The chapter turned out way longer than I intended but I'm sure you guys don't mind. The range of vocabulary kind of became a little limited during this one, so apologies for recycled language. Thank you so much for all your wonderful comments! I love reading them, and honestly I have no idea what I'm going to do with this fic. Continue it or leave it opened ended--send me your thoughts! <3

Dick, freshly showered, tugged on a pair of yoga pants, intending to work on reforming muscles that had atrophied in his week of rest. He left his chest bare, his ribs still tender and bruised with old colors. It had only been two days since Slade fucked both him and Jay stupid.

Since Dick had woken up unbound and sticky and sore in between an unconscious Jay and lightly napping assassin. But Dick must have made a noise to wake Slade, who’d cracked open a sleepy eye and smiled down at him.

“It’s still early,” Slade mumbled, reaching a hand over to card through Dick’s sweaty hair. “Go back to sleep.”

Eyes closed, Dick shook his head, stretching tentatively. “Not until I wash all this off,” he grumbled, waving a hand down his partially covered body.

A rumble had started in Slade’s chest, like a satisfied mountain lion, as he’d rolled onto his side and swiped a possessive hand up the ridge of his abdomen. “I can help with that.”

Dick blushed at the thought of the gentle, slow fuck they’d had beneath the hot water. At the fact the Slade had hefted him up and pinned him against the shower tiles. But now, he’d moved safehouses. To one uptown with a ten-story view and a space for his acrobatics.

After a week of recuperation, Dick had begun to feel useless and decided to go on patrol last night. Jason, who’d stuck around after Slade had really left for an international contract the morning after their fuck, had been extremely disapproving. But Dick being Dick, with his restless energy, needed to get back out on the streets, even with the fucked out feeling still lingering in his veins. So, Jason had come with.

Thankfully, it had been a quiet night. Now he needed to get back in the saddle and rebuild the muscle that had shriveled in his time away. He stepped onto the gym mat below his acrobatic rings. As soon as his fingers touched the rings, there was an insistent banging on his front door.

It could only be so many people, but Dick was still exasperated. Stepping away from his beloved rings, he strode over to the door. He peeked through the eyehole and smacked his forehead against the door. Great, it was Bruce.

Keeping his chain lock in place, he cracked open the door.

“What?” Dick demanded.

“Let me in,” was Bruce’s reply. He was in a suit, one of those he always wore to Wayne Enterprises meetings. But Dick could see the slight outline of armor beneath the fabric.

“No. What do you want?”

“For you to let me in, Dick,” he deadpanned, expression stony.

“I’m busy.” Dick moved to slam the door in the older man’s face. But Bruce had already shoved his foot in the door and broken his door chain. Shouldered into his apartment.

“Goddammit, Bruce,” Dick snapped, watching the broken chain clatter onto the floor. But he couldn’t do anything. The broad-shouldered bulk of a man was already invading Dick’s apartment. “What the fuck do you want?”

“Why did Deathstroke the Terminator have your personal communicator?” Bruce finally turned to face him, after assessing the view of his apartment. His eyebrows shot up over his sunglasses. “And when the fuck did you break that many ribs?”

Scowling, Dick looked down at old bruises, still stained dark blue in some places. The color ensconced almost his entire ribcage. The stab wound that was mostly closed. 

“Maybe if you bothered to call me more than once a month, you’d know,” Dick groused, shoving past him back towards his workout area.

“Dick,” Bruce snapped. “We finished the mission, and then you up and disappear for two weeks without so much as a text. And then your childhood nemesis picks up your secure, personal communicator, implicating that he was holding you and Jason hostage.”

“Sounds like a normal Friday. What’s your point?” Dick grabbed his rings and hoisted himself up, ignoring the burning in his ribs.

“My _point_,” Bruce growled, “is that the man who had a personal vendetta against you for so many years suddenly had access to your private communications line. And fucking _Tim_ had to message me so I could know you weren’t dead.”

Dick held himself, arms locked for a brief moment to hold, assessing what muscles were weakest, before he lowered himself to the mat once more. Taking his sweet time, feeling Bruce’s frustration boil higher and higher, Dick stretched an arm across his chest, then the other one. Pulling to see how far his ribs would let him go.

“Well?” Bruce demanded.

“Deathstroke was on a contract that happened to overlap with a case I was working,” Dick fibbed, _feeling_ the shit eating grin Slade would be giving him had he heard Dick’s lie. “He’s an asshole and thought it would be funny to poke you.”

“That doesn’t explain why he spoke of Jason as well,” Bruce retorted, furious eyes unable to resist assessing Dick’s aging injuries. “Is that a stab wound?”

“What do you care?” Dick bluffed, bending at the waist to stretch out his hamstrings.

Bruce’s hard hand was around Dick’s bicep, yanking him up to meet terrifying eyes. Sharp and angry and pointed at _him_. Dick had never, _never _seen Bruce this angry. Not when he’d broken an expensive bust when he was ten. Not when he’d almost gotten himself blown up when he was twelve. Never.

“Don’t you _ever_ question how much I care for you, Richard,” he growled, white teeth snapping in his face. “All of you.”

Rage bubbled in Dick’s chest as he shoved Bruce away.

“You care for _all _of us? You’ve only cared about Tim for months now,” Dick retorted, near shouting. “If you care for all of us, then where is Jason right now?”

Dick knew, knew Jason was downtown in one of his own undisclosed safehouses that he’d never even given Dick the address too. Dick hadn’t wanted to leave him alone, could still see the shadows behind his eyes. Against his wishes, Jason had left but Dick knew the man needed some alone time. Needed to process yet another horror he’d had to endure.

Bruce was confused. “You know where Jason is Dick,” was Bruce’s reply.

“Do _you_ know?” Dick shouted. “Right now. Do you even know what country he’s in? You used to track my every goddamn movement, even when I moved to Bludhaven. Where is Jason?”

The older man’s eyes narrowed, reading the pain behind Dick’s sudden rage.

“He’s in Sofia, Bulgaria. Investigating Black Mask and his new cartel.” Bruce was quiet now, thrown off by Dick’s mood, the angry line of his body.

Bruce didn’t know, hadn’t even asked Dick for the update was supposed to have received, Jason’s only point of contact. White fury blinded Dick, tearing out a frustrated scream as he picked up foam exercise block to hurl at Bruce. The man dodged.

“He’s not _in _Sofia,” Dick yelled, chucking a rolled-up yoga mat now. “He’s not even in fucking Bulgaria!” Dick threw a ten-pound weight that Bruce barely caught, his eyes wide.

“What? Dick, what are you—”

Dick cut him off by snatching a discarded bo staff from the stack of tumbling mats. Within a moment, teeth bared, Dick spun, bringing the staff down towards Bruce’s torso. It twanged off the armor plating on Bruce’s forearm, hidden beneath tailored silk.

“Black Mask captured him,” Dick growled, moving to strike another blow at Bruce’s thigh. The man dodged. “Trafficked him.” Dick lunged, sweeping his staff towards Bruce’s head. Bruce’s fingers caught the staff with a hiss of pain. “Had him locked,” Dick drew onto his back leg, “in a goddamn, fucking coffin! For days,” Dick screamed, snapping his foot into the man’s chest.

It wasn’t enough to knock him over, but Bruce certainly slid back. Angry tears snuck down his cheeks as Dick panted, feeling the throb in misused muscles. He spun his staff in his hand.

“All while you’ve been doting on Tim for a broken fucking bone,” Dick finished, throwing back his shoulders, feeling the unpleasant twinge in his ribs.

“What?” Bruce seemed utterly shocked, eyes caught on the tears Dick irately wiped away. “Is he still there? We need to—”

“_We_ don’t need to do anything,” Dick snapped. “I already got him out. That’s what I was doing with Deathstroke, getting Jay out of a fucking coffin.”

Bruce shook his head, and Dick didn’t care about the crack running through his face. “Dick, I—I didn’t know. We were so busy with that case. And I meant to check on you too, but then everything just came at me at once. And Tim—”

“Get out,” Dick deadpanned, stamping his bo staff on the floor.

“Dick—”

“Get out.”

Bruce’s face hardened, lips pressing thin as he set down the weight and swiped a hand down his front. Straightened his jacket. “Fine. I’ll be back when you’re done throwing a fit.”

The knuckles around his staff whitened, and Dick had to hold himself back from launching at Bruce. But the man was true to his word and turned on his heel, letting the door slam behind him without so much as a backward glance.

Filled with rage and grief and guilt, Dick couldn’t keep count of how many things he broke. Screaming and shouting and crying as thoughts of Jason burst through his head. It was Dick’s fault. He’d been stupid enough to not sleep, not check his communicator, let Slade fuck him into a stupor.

He careened to a halt, panting and sweatier than he would have been had he done a proper exercise routine.

Slade.

Amidst every sharp emotion cutting through him, with Bruce, with Jason, even a little with Tim, Slade was the only one who conjured nothing but warm things. Things that made him feel good. Things that made him forget. Hide from all the ugliness inside him.

Dick snatched up his cell phone and dialed.

The line picked up on the second ring.

“When are you back in country?”

* * *

Surprisingly, Slade had already finished his contract. Was only a few hours from Gotham and Dick’s safehouse. Close enough that it was easy to convince Slade to come back, but far enough away that it gave Dick plenty of time to dig into the stash of hard tequila buried in the back of his cupboards. Dick didn’t make a habit of drinking, not like Jason did, but he was more than capable of putting away almost an entire bottle of Tesoro. Raging at his punching bag until his head was spinning and his knuckles were bloody.

The soft knock at his door tore Dick from the punching bag, from the almost imperceptible chatter of the news from the tv on low. Dick trudged over to the door, chest heaving as he ripped it open to find Slade’s intimidating figure outlined in the hall’s shadows.

“You know,” Slade began, scratching at his beard, “I’m more than just a booty call—”

Dick didn’t care. He surged forward, lips crushing Slade’s mouth with a startled grunt. Slade caught him, easily, letting Dick part his lips insistently as he carried both of them out of the hall, shut the door behind them. Dick’s fingers curled aggressively in Slade’s shaggy hair, dragging him closer, _closer._

Slade’s duffel bag thudded to the floor, abandoned. Slade’s arms snaked around Dick’s bare waist, fingers digging into flaming skin. With one hand, Dick began pawing at Slade’s clothes, ineffectually tearing threads. To Dick’s frustration, Slade withdrew, large hand wrapping around Dick’s insistent wrist.

“Woah, woah, kid,” Slade rumbled in that deep voice Dick had missed. He shouldn’t have missed it as much as he did. But he was drunk and Slade was here. “You taste like the floor of a bar.”

“Who cares?” Dick growled, yanking at Slade’s belt loops.

“It might surprise you,” Slade murmured, snatching Dick’s other wrist up. “But I do.”

Dick scowled, tugging at his wrists but Slade was immovable. “We’ve had sex drunk plenty of times before. What does it matter now?”

“Well,” and Slade moved, twisting Dick’s wrists to the small of his back. It forced an arch that had Dick pressed flush along the tall, strong line of Slade’s body. Dick’s eyes half-lidded, his breath whooshed out as Slade brought him close enough to brush noses. His cock throbbed. “Given that you called me sounding like you were about to commit murder, I’d say it was cause for caution. Who knows, maybe you’ve finally gotten tired of me and wanted to take care of a lifelong problem.”

Dick shook his head vigorously, pouting, the room spinning around him. He squirmed in Slade’s grasp. He could feel Slade’s hooks sinking deeper into him. Trying to haul out what was on his mind. Dick frowned, Slade had been doing that more and more, asking what Dick _thought_. Like it mattered.

“No?” Slade purred, leaning in to graze teeth against Dick’s throat. Eyes fluttering closed, Dick whined through his nose. “Something set you off. Made you down an entire bottle of liquor and beg me to come fill you up.”

A shiver racked Dick’s bones, Slade’s nose teasing along his carotid. The assassin could kill him right now, without a thought. But he didn’t. With Dick’s wrists clamped in one huge hand behind him, Slade’s other hand flattened on Dick’s chest. Warm. Callused. His heart stopped.

“What’s got you so worked up, little bird?” Slade breathed, hand sliding down the ridge of Dick’s abdomen. Those deft fingers paused, traced the outlines of his old bruises and wounds. Dick tried to curl away, moaning a protest but Slade didn’t let him get far. “Come on,” he coaxed, planting a hot kiss along his neck. “No one is here but me.”

That sounded like a dangerous offer. Becoming heady with the alcohol and the smell of Slade’s leather and gun metal still on his skin. As if he’d _just _finished his contract the moment Dick had called him.

“I don’t want to talk about it, Slade,” Dick breathed, twisting his wrists in the steel grip. 

Slade’s hand traced lower, palmed the hard-on straining against Dick’s yoga pants. He’d forgotten he was still in yoga pants. Slade hummed, just below Dick’s ear, a rumbling contemplation that had Dick’s heart skipping. Another squeeze and Dick was rising on his tiptoes, chasing the sensation as his jaw slackened.

“Please,” he slurred quietly, feeling his strength and his bravado leech away the longer Slade held him immobile. Dick choked on a whine as Slade’s grip bore down on his cock.

“I suppose I’m not here for talking, am I, little bird?” Slade growled, a dangerous edge returned to his voice. Dick’s heart lept to his throat, eyes flying open a moment before Slade moved. Swung Dick around to slam him into the white wall of his apartment. He could cry with how perfectly Slade’s hips aligned with his ass, grinding down. “I’m here,” he continued, lips against his ear, “to peel you out of those sinful tights and fuck you until you’re nothing but a mindless, drooling little slut.”

“God, _Slade,_” Dick moaned through his teeth, limbs fidgeting, looking for a space to move but Slade’s body ensconced his almost completely. He ground his ass back against Slade’s hardening cock.

“There he is,” Slade murmured into Dick’s hair. He rolled his hips in reward. “You looked so good the other night,” he continued, hand snaking past the waistband of Dick’s pants. A tremble rolled through his thighs as Slade took his throbbing dick in his warm, dry grip. “Choking on your little wing’s cock.”

Dick cried out, Slade’s hand twisting, thumb swiping over the sensitive head. The alcohol pounding through his system numbed the feeling, only a little. His body was on auto-pilot.

“You both were so gorgeous,” he bit into Dick’s throat, adding to the collection of bruises Bruce had been gawking at. God, _Bruce._ Disgust ripped through him anew, and Dick jerked in rebuttal. “You were both so good for me,” he breathed, stroking long and slow, working Dick further towards the ledge.

Dick closed his eyes against the onslaught of images from last time. It had _felt_ so good. Tied down, spit roasted between his two lovers. Every choice, every responsibility, every worry stripped away from him.

“You were my good boy, Dick,” Slade whispered, pressing a light kiss to the nape of his neck. The words had his knees trembling, banging his forehead against the wall. “Did you like it? Being my good boy?”

Without a word, Dick nodded, hips rolling into Slade’s deft hand.

“But.” Dick whined, squirmed as the hand around him withdrew. “You didn’t call me here to do what Jason can do just as well.”

Dick nearly fell on his ass as Slade tossed him back towards his exercise space, lined with sparring mats. He blinked up at Slade, stalking towards him with all the menace of the old days. Days when Slade’s presence meant he needed to be stopped, meant the two were diametrically opposed. Now look at them.

It was probably the alcohol making Slade look so dark and villainous, but it didn’t stop the shiver running through his shoulders as he saw the sharp look in Slade’s eye.

“You called me here to pick a fight that you don’t want to win.”

Feet steady beneath him despite the swimming vision, Dick sneered at the revelation. Sneered at the character Slade had picked to play tonight. It wasn’t one of Dick’s favorites, danced on the edge of something intimate. The edge of being known, and that was something Dick didn’t want.

Dick’s display of disapproval didn’t stop Slade from removing his steel toed boots at the border of the sparring mats, peeling off his socks and shucking off his jacket to reveal a black tank top. One that showed too much of Slade’s hard-cut muscles for Dick’s sanity.

“And when you don’t win,” Slade continued, stepping onto the sparring mat with practiced ease, “you want me to fuck you so hard and long that you’ll forget whatever’s got your panties in a twist instead of dealing with it.”

“That’s not true,” Dick tried to growl, but he’s pretty sure it came out more of a slur. “You don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“Don’t I?” Slade pushed, moving until only a few feet of space was left between them. The hard-on between Dick’s legs was going to make this difficult. His cheeks flushed when Slade glanced at his crotch, then back to his face. “I’d say I have you nailed down. Just a whiny,” Dick’s spine tingled, setting his haunches, “privileged,” Slade’s grin was animal, “little brat.”

Dick lunged with a snarl, having enough wits about him to hit his target with closed fist. If Slade hadn’t moved. The assassin dodged aside, knocking Dick’s arm down. The man was already behind Dick but didn’t strike, only waited for him to spin and find Slade with his arms folded smugly behind his back.

Slade tsked. “Sloppy first move, Grayson,” he prodded.

Dick lashed out, aiming for the assassin’s knees with a leg sweep, but he simply side-stepped, watching as Dick stumbled. He tried blinking the alcohol away, but it only made his vision blurrier. Sweat was already dripping down his skin, antagonizing every piece of anger he’d been through in the past few hours.

“Stop it,” Dick snapped, throwing another punch that didn’t land. It was even more embarrassing that Slade’s hands were still tucked behind him.

“Stop what?” he asked, faking innocence. “I’m just pointing out exactly what both of us already know.” Dick missed another blow with a growl. “You called me. Not Jason, not Tim, not _Daddy._” Dick bared his teeth, Bruce’s cowled face flashing behind his eyes. “Because you need someone to strip you apart without question. Rip away your control and make you forget your little troubles.” Slade tilted his head, a predator assessing prey. “You need _attention_. Need it thrust upon you.”

“Shut _up_,” Dick shouted, finally managing to land his knuckles, but it only grazed off Slade’s shoulder. Slade’s foot planted in the small of his back and shoved him forward. And Dick was too drunk to catch himself, toppling onto the mats, pain rippling through his ribs. Echoing in his stab wound, powerful enough to sparkle stars in his eyes.

“You’ve been a perfect little pet to the Bat for so long that you feel like you can’t _ask_ for anything,” he purred, and Dick felt like his skin was being peeled back. He shook on his hands and knees, fists balling as he tried to steady his breathing. 

“You’re not allowed to ask for anything because why would you need anything.” Dick pushed himself up, black static bubbling around the edges of his vision. He spun, charged at Slade, intent on knocking the man down before he could dig any more pins into Dick’s chest. 

“You’ve been wound up so tight, for so long,” Slade slid aside, an ankle catching Dick’s to send him sprawling, “that you can’t let yourself want anything. Attention is the wrong word for it,” Slade mused, circling Dick’s crouched form like a shark. “You want to have value to someone as something other than a perfect little hero. You need someone to force _affection_ on you because if you ask for it, you look weak. Flawed. Am I getting it right?”

Dick trembled where he kneeled on the mats, trying and trying to hold back his infuriated tears. He didn’t want this. Hadn’t meant for Slade to break him apart. Not like this. Fingers tunneled into his sweaty hair, curling in the strands to gently pull his head up from where he kneeled. Slade stood before him, lacking the arrogance and satisfaction with which he’d been throwing secret truths. There was understanding, swimming between Dick’s tears and drunkenness. He bared his teeth, but Slade only crouched before him.

“I’m going to give you what you want, little bird,” Slade soothed, his other hand caressing the line of Dick’s jaw. “But the longer you hold in that pain, the more it’s only going to hurt you than do any good.”

Dick’s breath shuddered, burgeoning with a repressed sob but he swallowed it. Unable to rip his gaze from the assassin before him, assessing the naked pain and fury in Dick’s face.

Finally, after a long moment of heavy silence, threatening to break Dick, Slade leaned forward. Pressed his full lips to Dick’s wet ones, drawing the tension from Dick’s shoulders as he parted his lips. Dick slumped against Slade, a noise in the back of his throat. Up close, Slade smelled intoxicating, a heady scent of spices and metal that stuffed up his nose and mixed with the alcohol to make him sway. Dick’s hands gripped Slade’s bent knees, using them to surge up, deeper into the kiss.

But Slade stopped him, palm against Dick’s bare chest as he drew away with a grin. Breaking the kiss with a quiet sound and snapping string of saliva.

“Sit up straight, my pretty bird.”

Dick shivered at the soft command, straightening on his knees as Slade stood. He watched in a haze as Slade removed his belt, and held out an expectant hand. It took him a slow moment to realize what he was asking, but eventually he bared his wrists for Slade. Who smiled, slow and warm, and bound them together with his belt, letting them fall back into Dick’s lap.

“I’m going to make you feel so good tonight,” Slade mused, fingers cupping Dick’s chin, baring his throat. “Do you want that, little one?”

Dazed, a jolt of blood throbbing in his cock, Dick nodded.

“Good,” Slade hummed. Dull lightning surged along Dick’s back at the sound of Slade’s zipper, the crotch of his pants pulling apart. Until Slade could pull out his full, heavy length. In the shadows of the city lights bleeding through his windows, the sight made Dick’s hole ache in memory.

“Open.”

Obediently, Dick let his mouth fall open, tongue lolling over his bottom lip as he tasted salt from his drying tears. A tight heat was already building in his stomach. One hand buried in Dick’s hair, Slade used it to angle Dick’s mouth just right. And the weight of Slade’s cock settled on Dick’s tongue with a tang.

He moaned quietly as Slade meticulously slid his length across Dick’s tongue, into his waiting mouth. Slade’s fingers softened at the back of his skull, holding him still as Dick could only sink into the sensation of velvet iron brushing along his tongue. Watched Slade’s expression the whole while, waiting for approval. Satisfaction that he’d done a good job.

Slade let out a sigh as the head of his cock touched the back of Dick’s throat, teasing. He closed his lips around Slade’s length, laving his tongue along the underside. But he hadn’t moved. He wanted to be good.

“Impress me, boy,” Slade ordered, fingers dancing along Dick’s cheekbone.

Immediately, Dick hollowed his cheeks, sliding Slade’s impressive length out. Spit was already dribbling from the corner of his lips as he sucked, tongue teasing the sensitive head as he reached the end, earning a pleased hum before swallowing him down again.

Dick’s eyes fluttered shut as he canted himself up onto his knees, rhythmically moving over Slade’s cock. Enjoying the feeling of the head hitting the back of his throat on every stroke. The burn in his hamstrings at holding himself up. He swallowed around Slade’s cock, his own twitching in his lap, confined by his yoga pants. Lewd noises filled the apartment as Dick sucked Slade’s cock, spit and pre-come leaking from his lips. 

Slade’s fingers tunneled through Dick’s hair, pushing away stray curls, swiping over his cheekbones. Dick relished the feeling, panting through his nose as the gentle touch soothed something wretched inside him. When Dick finally came up for a breath, he felt Slade thumb his bottom lip, red and swollen. His eyes parted just barely, seeking Slade’s handsome face as he gasped through his mouth.

“You’re doing so good,” he whispered, leaning down to press a kiss to Dick’s temple. The other. “My good boy.”

Dick whimpered, pleased when Slade’s thumb dipped into his warm, wet mouth. He suckled lazily, feeling every drop of alcohol in his veins. Dick startled, a high noise through his nose when Slade’s foot pressed down on the straining erection in Dick’s pants.

“But I think it’s time to get you out of these god-awful tights,” Slade growled. And then his thumb was gone and Dick was being tossed over Slade’s shoulder like he was nothing more than a duffel bag.

His apartment swung around him, swaying with the alcohol and Slade’s silent steps as the man unerringly found Dick’s bedroom. The curtains on the floor to ceiling windows on one side of the room were drawn, leaving only little tendrils of light to seep in. Dick’s bed was simple, with hospital corners and low bed frame, a simple black nightstand to the side.

Slade kept a firm hand on Dick’s ass as he strode straight for the nightstand, pulled out the thin drawer and began to rummage. In his drunken haze, Dick could only focus on the absolutely massive hand on his ass, thumb brushing his balls, the pressure on his cock from Slade’s shoulder. And he let himself stay there, sink deeper in that headspace where his only goal was to please and be pleased.

Slade found what he was looking for, slammed shut the drawer. Stood at the end of the bed, he set Dick on his feet, facing the covered windows. With his hands still bound, Dick let his weight sway, Slade’s sturdy form behind him.

“Do you want to feel good, little bird,” Slade whispered sinfully, his hands rounding Dick’s shoulders, sliding over his bare chest. He shivered, callused palms scraping Dick’s nipples. Eyes barely open, the warmth from Slade’s hands only coiled in Dick’s gut.

“Yes,” he croaked, pressing his shoulders into Slade’s chest.

Slade’s hands cupped Dick’s pectorals, giving a firm squeeze. “Yes, what?” he breathed against Dick’s cheek, his beard scratching lightly.

Dick huffed, pushing his chest into Slade’s palms, eyes blurry and lidded. “Yes, Daddy,” he whispered softly, seeking reassurance, approval, satisfaction. Dick could behave, he could be good.

“Good boy,” Slade rumbled, sending a tremor through Dick’s thighs, straight to his cock. His jaw slackened, fingers clenching together. “You’re being such a good boy for me, pretty bird,” Slade cooed, hands running down the length of Dick’s abdomen, fingering the waistband of his pants.

Dick bucked his hips, chasing Slade’s touch. Getting it as Slade’s hands plunged into his pants, palming the hard cock hanging neglected between his legs.

“Please,” Dick strained, head falling back onto Slade’s muscled shoulder. “Please, please.”

“You’re so soft tonight,” Slade mused, curling his fingers around warm skin, stroking once, twice before abandoning it. “Pliable.”

Dick shivered, about to bemoan the loss of touch once again, but in a swift crouch, Slade yanked the yoga pants down Dick’s taut legs. Leaving him standing naked with bound hands with his back to Slade’s kneeling figure. Possessive hands stroked up the length of Dick’s calves, his thighs as Slade rose, coming to rest on the meat of his ass.

Slade squeezed harshly, startling Dick into almost falling, but Slade’s arm was around his chest, pinning him back. “All mine,” he growled against Dick’s neck.

“Yours,” Dick murmured, relishing the heat lining his back, his thighs, his shoulders. Slade let out a surprised but pleased noise before he hauled Dick’s limp body onto the bed.

The assassin kicked his own pants off as he sat back against the headboard, pulled Dick into his now bare lap. The hard press of Slade’s cock against his back had Dick panting, his own cock aching with need. He rolled his hips, feeling every inch of skin as he stretched out his legs down the bed.

“Patience, little one,” Slade murmured in his ear. Dick turned to the sound, seeking out Slade’s mouth. He pressed an indulgent kiss there, begging, pleading to just fill him up, stretch him out. Fuck him into an even deeper stupor. Dick’s tongue flicked along Slade’s bottom lip, nipping delicately. Slade drew back, a little breathless. One arm snaked over Dick’s abdomen, locking him in place.

The pop of a bottle cap from somewhere in the darkness echoed dully in Dick’s ear but he continued his supplication, laying nips and licks along Slade’s neck, throat. Then cold, slick fingers slid between his ass cheeks, making his hips jerk with the temperature shock.

“Gonna fuck you nice and loose on my fingers,” Slade growled, a single finger brushing Dick’s twitching hole, spreading the lube until Dick was shivering.

“God, please,” Dick whined. It didn’t seem like he was capable of saying anything else tonight.

One finger speared ruthlessly into Dick’s twitching hole, arching him against Slade’s restraining arm. His mouth fell open, buried against Slade’s throat as the man began to stroke. In and out at a smooth pace. Dick’s cock jerked, spreading wetness across his stomach.

“I don’t think I’ll ever give you back to the Bat,” Slade murmured, lips moving against Dick’s cheek. His finger slid out, curled as he pressed it _deep_ back in. Dick whined. “Doesn’t deserve you. So good for me.” Slade’s hips ground up against his ass, thighs flexing on the outside of Dick’s spread legs. Panting, Dick dragged his tongue up Slade’s neck.

“For you,” he groaned, arms flexing against the belt around his wrists.

Slade added a second finger, stretching Dick’s hole until a stinging warmth rattled up his spine. Dick squeezed his eyes shut, rocking his hips down onto Slade’s fingers. Pre-come dripped meticulously from his cock onto his bare stomach and Slade’s free fingers trailed through it, smearing it across his skin.

“I think I’ll keep you,” Slade whispered, crooking the fingers buried in his ass, knuckles brushing just the right spot, enough to draw out a low moan. “Make sure you’re filled up, fuck you long and deep every night. Nothing more than my pet.”

Dick trembled. His eyes rolled back in his head.

“You won’t remember anything except your need to please me,” Slade brushed over his cheek, lips moving to claim Dick’s in a hot kiss. Full of possessive tongue and teeth, and a passion that consumed Dick from the toes up. He squealed against Slade’s lips as he added a third finger, fucking him faster, smoother. Finding Dick’s prostate with frustrating precision.

“Slade,” Dick moaned against the man’s lips, hips stuttering as the heat in his belly coiled tighter. Brought a new sheen of sweat to his skin. The burn of the stretch had turned into sweet warmth, spider-webbing through his skin until he throbbed. His feet pressed into the bed, canting his hips up to fuck himself on Slade’s fingers, chasing the high with every stroke.

Slade scissored his fingers, stretching him _wide_ until Dick had to break the kiss to let out a broken cry, abdomen tightening. But Slade’s firm arm snapped Dick back down, sealing him against Slade’s hard chest

“No getting away from me,” Slade murmured, teeth scraping Dick’s earlobe. With a tantalizing scrape that made Dick’s toes curl in the comforter, Slade pulled out his fingers, leaving Dick a quaking mess. “No, you’re not going anywhere until you’re begging for my come.”

Dick’s head lolled back on Slade’s shoulder, breath short and labored. Then Slade was sliding them both down the bed, until Slade was prone with Dick layered and stretched out on top of him. His balls ached, and Dick whined as the move jostled the tightness in his core. Slade’s feet hooked around Dick’s ankles and pushed, spreading them wide. Wide enough that even Dick felt a slight stretch in his hips.

“Slade,” Dick groaned, squirming. He could feel Slade’s cock, pressed tight against his ass. Could feel the cool emptiness of his stretched-out hole, dripping lube with every second.

“What is it, pretty bird?” Slade hummed, sliding both hands along the undersides of Dick’s arms, pushing them up and over their heads.

“Fuck me,” he pleaded, grinding his hips, trying to force Slade, but the man remained ever calm. In control. “Please, fuck me.” Dick’s voice was pathetic, high. Nothing more than a desperate whore.

Dick shivered.

Slade growled low in his throat, his hands clamping around Dick’s waist, nails digging in.

“Anything,” Slade whispered, sliding the lubed head of his cock into Dick.

Dick’s fingers scrabbled at the sheets, Slade’s girth so much more than the width of only three fingers. He arched with a high-pitched noise, trying to brace on the bed, but he’d forgotten Slade had control of his legs. Control of everything. So, he could only quiver atop Slade as inch after thick inch of the assassin sank into his ass.

“Does that feel good?” Slade’s murmur was an echo in Dick’s head, teasing as every nerve in Dick’s body started up, jumping when Slade became fully seated.

“Deep,” Dick moaned quietly, eyes closed, head back to focus just on Slade. Slade inside him and not _moving_. “You’re so deep.”

Slade rolled his hips up, stroking Dick’s prostate like Slade had it memorized. One hand slithered up Dick’s side, tracing bruises and scars until Slade’s large palm wrapped around Dick’s throat, spilling onto his chin. His lips parted on a sigh as Slade tilted his head further, stretching until his back made a perfect arch. The new angle had Dick’s breath hesitating, his hips flexing where his legs were pulled wide. Exposed, naked.

Vulnerable.

Just as Bruce saw him. Some child to be coddled. Who couldn’t take care of himself. Who was stupid enough to stay awake long enough that he couldn’t even read his own communicator. Who _left Jason in a coffin_. His breath caught again, for entirely different reasons as tears sprung to his eyes.

As though sensing the thought, Slade squeezed his throat. “I’ve got you,” he murmured, other hand sliding between Dick’s legs. Where they were joined. “I’ve got you.” Slade’s fingers grazed the base of Dick’s aching cock, teasing the weight of his balls.

“_Slade,_” Dick cried, salt slipping down his temples.

“Shh, just forget about everything for me. It’s just you and me, little bird.”

Dick’s breath hiccupped, eyes cracking just the slightest. All he could see were sheets and the white of Slade’s hair. The crooked line of his nose.

“I’ll make it better.”

Slade fucked him, long and slow. Deep strokes that had Dick nearly coming on every pass. The hand around his throat flexed with the strokes, pressing just enough to make it hard to swallow.

“There you go,” Slade purred. “Just lay there and let Daddy take care of you.”

The hand between their legs curled around Dick’s length, stroking in tandem with the long, torturous rolls. Dick let himself be moved. Be fucked, mind nothing but a pleasured haze as the world fell away. It was only Slade’s hands, Slade’s dick, Slade’s mouth, whispering obscenities in his ear.

“You’d make a nice cock warmer, sitting at my feet with that bratty mouth of yours stuffed full.” His thumb swiped over the head of Dick’s cock, smearing the pre-come down his length, warming and emulsifying.

“Don’t come,” Slade ordered. “We’re not nearly done playing, little bird.”

Slade stroked him through too many almost orgasms. Had Dick crying with frustration as he pounded into Dick’s prostate, driving him up and up the wall only to pull away, squeeze his throat until he was wheezing before resuming.

“You’re doing so good,” he praised, lips dragging up the side of Dick’s throat. “Just a little longer.”

World spinning around him, every muscle in his body loose as Slade fucked up into him, Dick could only breathe. And feel. He was a limp fuck toy for Slade to play with. It didn’t matter he had wanted to patrol tonight. He only needed to be here, for Slade to fuck.

“I’m gonna come,” Dick cried, hips jerking desperately, feeling the edge of orgasm. He wanted it. “Please, please, please, Slade. Let me come. I wanna come.” Dick whined, rolling his hips on Slade’s cock, thrusting into Slade’s fist. Tears spilled down his cheeks. “_Please._”

“Since you asked so nicely, pet,” Slade said, fist pumping him faster, harder, hips driving his cock into Dick’s ass until the he couldn’t feel his fingers. Until he was shaking apart as come splattered up his stomach, hole spasming around Slade’s girth. Slade’s hand clamped around Dick’s mouth, muffling the scream ripping through him with his orgasm. Dick arched, panting into Slade’s palm as he fucked Dick through it, until he was nothing but limp and loose. 

A few more pointed strokes, and Slade was spilling deep inside him with a groan, fingers clamping against Dick’s cheek. And then his arms fell away, legs relaxing as they both could only lay there and catch their breath. After a long moment of panting, eyes closed, Slade shifted. Dick groan, low and weak as Slade pulled out, a large hand brushing up Dick’s forehead to clear away the sweaty hair.

“Definitely better than how I was going to spend my night,” Slade groaned, pressing a kiss to Dick’s sweaty cheek.

He didn’t have enough energy to respond, not as the after shocks twitched through him, accenting the soreness in his ribs. He could pass out, right here on top of Slade.

“No sleeping just yet, Grayson.” 

Dick’s head fell to the side, nose brushing Slade’s beard as he sucked breath into his lungs. Slade’s fingers curled in Dick’s hair, rubbing gently. That didn’t help him stay awake. Somehow, Slade still had enough energy to prop himself up on his elbows. It canted Dick’s back too, and he groaned, muscles twitching in protest.

Slade pressed warm lips to Dick’s shoulder in some kind of apology.

“Have to get you cleaned up first. You smell like a club.”

Dick moaned, in no state to be moved, but Slade continued to curl up, scooping Dick into his arms.

“I’m not do—doing anything,” Dick slurred, every shot of tequila coming back into his head with a vengeance.

Slade chuckled. “You won’t have to.”

Slade kept the shower warm, to cultivate the pleasure and comfort still lingering in his body. Dick didn’t have to do anything. Slade stripped his tank top off, the only remaining scrap of clothing between them and wiped Dick down with some generic soap he’d stocked this bathroom with. It was all a blur really, the orgasm and alcohol making him loose and very unsteady.

He blinked and then was being tucked into his bed, Slade sliding in beside him with some boxers he’d procured from the abandoned duffel bag in the living room.

“You’re staying?” Dick croaked, eyes not even open as his head settled onto Slade’s shoulder.

“I came all the way from Las Vegas and don’t really have anywhere else to be. So, yeah.”

Dick turned his face into Slade’s chest, shivering when he felt a thick arm circle his waist. “Were you doing?” he mumbled.

“You’re not really in a state to handle the answer,” Slade replied, free arm tucking behind his head.

Dick groaned in response, letting everything go limp.

“Did you know there’s a Wayne car posted on the street outside your building?” Slade said conversationally.

If Dick wasn’t completely drained, he would have launched out of bed, marched downstairs and told the follow car to fuck off. But he was and he didn’t.

“Great.” Dick’s voice was muffled. Of course, Bruce would get someone to follow him. After going MIA, sporting a menagerie of bruises and a fresh stab wound, and hurling the news that Jason had been trafficked only to be rescued with the help of a world renowned, meta mercenary, it only followed that Bruce would send someone. God forbid the man actually have a fucking conversation with Dick. Only revert to treating him the exact way that had driven him out of being Robin.

Oh fuck.

“Were you seen?” Exasperation soured the weight of sleep tugging him down.

“Of course not, kid. What do you think I am? You?”

Dick snorted, throwing an arm across Slade’s torso. “Okay.”

“You can talk about it, if you want,” Slade said after a long while, fingers tracing down Dick’s spine, the only thing keeping him anchored to consciousness.

“About what?” Dick sighed.

“What made you call me.”

Dick waited, waited for the guilt and shame and horror, but he was too tired for any of it. Mercifully.

“It’s not something I want to talk about when I’m trying to go to sleep.”

Slade said nothing more. Leaned back in Dick’s pillows and kept him curled close so Dick could finally pass out.


End file.
